La Princesse et le Sorcier de la Forteresse
by TheFireHana
Summary: Le royaume de Francis Bonnefoy est soumis à la menace du sorcier maléfique, Ivan Braginsky. Afin de l'éradiquer, le roi accepte de donner la main de sa fille, Michelle, à celui qui trouvera comment rentrer dans la forteresse du sorcier... Mais les choses sont-elles vraiment ce qu'elles paraissent?
1. Il était une fois

**Parenthèse de l'auteur:**

Il faut savoir que je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à aimer les réadaptations dans la fanfiction. C'est peut-être dû au fait que j'en aie lu beaucoup et qu'elles se trouvaient pour la plus part être très mauvaises - les trois quart des fictions se résumant à "et vas-y que je te case les perso de trucs comme-ci comme-ça et hop! Emballé c'est pesé." J'en étais donc assez dégoûtée, et il était naturel que je ne veuille pas moi-même en faire.

Mais il s'est trouvé que j'ai lu une très bonne auteur de fanfic qui a fait quelques réadaptations de films et de contes qui sont fort plaisants (je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de la mentionnée, mais je suis sûre que si elle lit ses lignes, elle se reconnaîtra) et qui m'ont redonné confiance en ce genre. Et forcément après, ça donne des idées. Surtout quand on regarde des vieux dessins animés qui ont fait mon enfance.

Je vous présente donc, une ré-écriture d'un des contes de _Princes et Princesses_ , intitulé "La Sorcière". Ceux qui l'on vu connaissent les grosses lignes, mais je vais faire au mieux pour enrichir un peu la chose et la rendre intéressante, même pour ceux-là.

* * *

Genre: **Romance** , **Suspence** , **Aventure** , **Humour** , **Friendship** , **Hurt/Comfort** , **Drame**. **  
**Catégorie: **T** parce que nos joyeux enfants vont se taper dessus et très très léger sous-entendu de sexe, mais bon restons prudent.

* * *

Il était une fois, un royaume prospère dirigé par un roi bon et généreux. Cet homme avait pour nom Francis Bonnefoy. Il était marié à une ravissante femme (mais impétueuse selon les dire de certains) et avaient eu ensemble deux adorables enfants : un petit garçon, qui était l'aîné et une petite fille, qui était la cadette.

Ils semblaient que rien ne pouvait leur arriver : ils paraissaient être lié à un immuable bonheur.

Et pourtant...

Un jour de promenade, la reine et le futur prince furent attaqués par des brigands de grands chemins. Les gardes avaient été défaits, le carrosse détruit et la vie de la reine et du jeune dauphin furent enlevée. On ne sut jamais ce qu'il a pu se produire ce jour-là, si les choses auraient pu être évitées ou non et les assassins ne furent jamais retrouvés.

Le roi avait été profondément choqué de cet événement. Il était si effondré que tous les ans, le jour de la tragique disparition de ses êtres adorés, le peuple devait se recueillir pour prier le salut des défunts royaux.

Quant à la petite fille, la dernière membre de la famille, elle fut cachée et couvée par tous les soins qu'il était possible. Il lui était interdit de sortir hors du palais et de son petit jardin personnel.

Dans les premiers temps, elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle souffrait aussi de la disparition de ses proches, mais nettement moins que son père. Peut-être était-ce dû à son jeune âge, peut-être ne se rendait-elle pas compte du vide que les disparus avaient laissé derrière eux, ou peut-être exprimait-elle sa tristesse simplement différemment.

Mais malgré le deuil, les larmes et les souvenirs, le temps continuait de s'écouler. Et la dauphine grandissait. Lorsqu'elle fut apte à réfléchir de manière autonome, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait que très peu de liberté : sa seule compagne était la jeune sœur de son garde du corps et il lui était presque impossible d'assister aux aventures de la cours.

Quand elle devient une jeune adolescente, la soif de liberté s'empara d'elle : il lui fallait toujours plus de possibilités, toujours plus d'endroit à aller explorer… Mais elle se heurtait régulièrement à l'autorité de son père.

\- Ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse ! Etait son argument préféré.

Evidemment, celle-ci ne donnait pas d'attention à ces mots. Surtout que la femme qu'elle admirait le plus, la reine du pays voisin, était Elizabeta Héderváry. C'était une personne éprise de liberté et très indépendante de son mari, soit un scandale à elle seule dans les pays voisins gardant encore des pensées arriérées: une femme qui refuse de porter la robe et galope à cheval comme un homme ! Quelle honte!  
Autrement dit, c'était un véritable modèle pour la jeune fille.

Arriva le jour de ses vingt ans. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement abandonné ses idéaux, elle espérait pouvoir les acquérir à force de patience et de persévérance plutôt qu'en frappant au hasard à coup de colère et d'arguments immatures. Elle comprenait mieux les inquiétudes de son père, mais espérait en même temps qu'il essaierait de la comprendre elle. Qu'il allait se rendre compte qu'il prenait des mesures bien trop drastiques.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait…


	2. La Princesse

**Chapitre 1: La Princesse**

* * *

La princesse se rendit comme à son habitude derrière la salle des réclamations (elle n'avait pas encore le droit d'y aller, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps) afin d'épier la conversation et comprendre les dernières préoccupations du royaume.

\- C'en est assez ! S'exclama un seigneur en frappant du poing la table, le sorcier Ivan Braginsky a encore fait des siennes !  
\- Cela fait trois fois en deux semaines ! S'écria un autre.  
\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Lança un autre.  
\- Allons messieurs, calmez-vous, tenta d'apaiser le roi, nous allons trouver des solutions.

Quelqu'un tapa du pied avec agacement.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que ce nom était évoqué en l'espace de quelques réunions. D'après ce que la jeune princesse avait entendu, il s'agissait d'un terrible mage qui faisait semer la désolation et la mort, ruinant les récoltes, abattant le mauvais temps et envoyant la peste décimer le peuple.

C'était une personne fort mauvaise, au cœur noir comme la nuit.

Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi ? Que lui avait-on fait pour qu'il haïsse à ce point les Hommes pour s'acharner sur eux ? Mais il semblait que seule Michelle se préoccupait de ces interrogations...

\- Des solutions… Votre Majesté, la seule solution envisageable est de déclaré la guerre à ce monstre.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions pas déjà fait ! Cria le premier noble, mais sa forteresse est imparable, nous avons déjà tout essayé : catapultes, canons, échelles… Rien à faire.  
\- Il doit bien sortir de temps en temps ou envoyer l'un de ses serviteurs pour-  
\- C'est un sorcier ! Il n'a même plus besoin de se nourrir, il n'a donc nullement besoin de sortir ! Quant aux serviteurs, il doit bien avoir quelques-uns en effet, mais ce ne sont pas des êtres humains, ce sont des diables venus tous droits des Enfers ! Impossible de l'avoir de cette manière.  
\- Il finira forcément un moment où un autre par sortir…  
\- Quand les terres de ce royaume ne seront plus que peuplées par les rats !  
\- Allons messieurs, calmez-vous…

L'un d'entre eux a eu un reniflement dédaigneux. Il devait surement écumer de frustration, tout au moins mentalement.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être encourager les jeunes gens, retenta le plus tempéré, en proposant une récompense pour celui qui arrivera à trouver comment rentrer dans le château du sorcier.  
\- Comme quoi ? Contre une somme d'or ? Cela ne sera jamais suffisant : il faudrait être fou et ruiné pour tenter de vouloir rentrer chez le Diable en personne. Et ce type de personnes n'est pas si commun que l'on croit.  
\- Le roi pourrait proposer la main de sa fille en échange…

Michelle eut un glapissement. Son père… Son père n'allait pas accepter ça ? Pas celui qui lui répétait depuis l'enfance que le mariage d'amour était la plus belle chose qu'il soit ! Pas celui qui lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait choisir son mari !  
Pas lui !

Le silence inquiétant de son géniteur dissonait avec le tambourinement incessant de son cœur.

\- Votre Majesté… Cette simple proposition pourrait beaucoup aider dans notre lutte contre Braginsky. Je comprends votre déchirement mais Monseigneur Rosépine à raison. L'argent ne sera pas suffisant.  
\- … J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Ils avaient gagné. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se dépêchait de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se sentait trahit, humiliée. Elle était réduite à un vulgaire prix que le "meilleur" de ces messieurs allaient fièrement amener dans leur lit.

\- Michelle ? Puis-je entrer ma chérie ?  
\- Oh, père c'est vous ! Répond-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes, je vous en prie, entrez.

Il passa la porte ivoire avec un sourire paternel avant de prendre une mine étonnée :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez les yeux tout rouges…  
\- C-ce n'est rien père ! Je crois que c'est le pollen qui m'irrite les yeux.  
\- Oh.

Elle se douta qu'il n'y croyait pas mais il était trop pudique pour insister. Il releva ses cheveux blonds et il annonça lentement :

\- Est-ce que tu connais le sorcier qui sévit dans la région ?  
\- J'en aie entendu parler. Il cause beaucoup de problèmes…  
\- Oui.

Il regarda ailleurs, gêné. La jeune femme se força à sourire tandis qu'elle serra son poing autour des draps de son lit.

\- Je suis désolé. Je souhaitais vraiment que tu puisses épouser l'homme dont que tu désires mais la situation me pousse à agir ainsi…. Michelle, je voudrais avoir ton consentement pour que tu épouses le héros qui nous sauvera de la malédiction du sorcier.  
\- Non !

Elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, mais il y avait encore eu dans son cœur l'espoir qu'il refuse de se soumettre, qu'il trouverait une autre solution. Mais le roi venait de piétiner ce petit éclat comme on l'aurait fait avec une mauvaise herbe.

\- Je préférais perdre mon statut royal plutôt que d'avoir à me marier avec une personne que je n'aime pas !  
\- Michelle enfin, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous êtes la descendante directe des Bonnefoy, notre sang coule en vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous retirer juste parce que les sentiments n'y sont pas ! Parfois, il faut faire le pas sur le cœur et agir pour ce qui est le plus juste pour tous.  
\- Cela ne vous ressemble pas de dire de telle chose.

L'homme a eu une expression extrêmement triste. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de sa fille, et ses mots, il ne les pensait pas, mais il se devait de la convaincre. Il ne pouvait pas promettre sa fille et la couronne pour ensuite renoncer au dernier moment sous prétexte qu'il avait promis à la princesse qu'elle aurait le droit d'épouser celui qu'elle désirait. Il était le roi, mais il se devait d'avoir un peu de dignité vis-à-vis du monde.

Et cela lui arrachait le cœur de perdre l'amour de sa fille pour cela.

\- Où allez-vous Michelle ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas.

\- Michelle !

Elle s'enfuit dans son jardin où elle alla retrouver Lili, la fille de son garde personnel. La jeune fille l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel. Elle était en train de lire, mais elle avait quelques pâtisseries que son frère de cœur avait dû lui offrir. Michelle s'écroula à côté d'elle et pleura. Une fois calmée, elle se confia à Lili qui fit de son mieux pour la réconforter.

\- Tu as de la chance Lili d'être une bourgeoise, renifla-t-elle, tu as tout le confort d'un noble sans avoir les responsabilités qui vont avec… Je t'envie.  
\- Michelle, tu ne dois pas dire ça… Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'avantage à être une princesse ! Tu as un peuple qui serait prêt à se sacrifier pour toi, tu es célèbre et ton nom sera immortel !

Cette dernière lui rendit un pâle sourire. Quelle importance que son nom soit retenu pour l'éternité si elle ne pouvait être heureuse durant sa courte vie ? Quant à son peuple, il lui était difficile de s'imaginer ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants qui le composaient prêt à mourir pour elle. Ils ne la connaissait même pas ! Pour elle, le « peuple » était une entité brumeuse qui signifiait peu de chose.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda une voix virile.

C'était Vash, le garde du corps. Les deux filles acquiescèrent et l'invitèrent à se joindre à elles.

Quelque part, la jeune princesse se sentait plus proche de lui que de son propre père. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle, comme une ombre bienveillante malgré ses airs bourrus. Il était l'un des deux rares élus qui pouvait la tutoyer, l'autre étant bien évidement Lili.

\- J'ai entendu la nouvelle. Je me sens désolé pour toi, Michelle. Je savais que le roi n'était qu'un hypocrite, mais à ce point il me répugne.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Vash, sourit gentiment cette dernière, mais je t'en prie, évite d'être aussi cru. Il reste mon père après tout.  
\- Hm, oui. Personnellement, je pense qu'on devrait laisser cet homme tranquille, reprit-il, si tout le monde venait m'attaquer sans aucune raison, je crois que moi aussi je leur jetterais des malédictions afin qu'ils me laissent en paix.  
\- Ce n'est pas très gentil grand frère, fit remarquer la petite fille blonde.  
\- Ce n'est pas très gentil non plus de s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme ça. Si tout le monde essayait de rester plus rationnel, il n'y aurait plus de guerre depuis longtemps.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je voulais dire que se venger sur des personnes innocentes n'étaient pas la meilleure chose à faire : les malédictions que lance Iv… Le sorcier atteignent principalement les paysans, qui ne lui ont jamais rien fait de mal, au lieu des seigneurs qui lui font la guerre.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est assez idiot. Peut-être que les seigneurs collaborent secrètement avec quelques magicien pour se protéger ou qu'Ivan est tout bonnement mauvais pour les sortilèges offensifs.

Michelle absorba un peu de thé qu'on venait de leur apporter. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ceci, mais peut-être que Vash avait raison.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout l'après-midi et émirent des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres au sujet du sorcier. Cela fit oublier momentanément à la princesse qu'elle allait être promise au premier héros venu.

* * *

Les jours passaient. Le discour du roi avait été prononcé et la cour était en effervescence: la princesse allait enfin devenir -et surtout le trône- accessibles! Les jeunes (et les moins jeunes) hommes se hâtaient de rejoindre la ville la plus proche du château maléfique afin de donner une chance à leurs férbriles fantasmes.

Michelle, elle, faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'un parfait inconnu, aussi valeureux soit-il, mette les mains sur elle. Elle était une princesse ! Pas un os au quel on donne à un chien après avoir bien fait son numéro !

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan. Un moyen pour s'échapper. Et elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle le fasse seule –elle ne pouvait donc pas y mêler Lili ou même son propre garde du corps. Vash, malgré ses désaccords avec son père, lui serait bien trop loyal (et trop protecteur envers elle aussi) pour la laisser partir… Et quant à la jeune fille, Michelle ne voulait tout simplement pas lui apporter de problèmes. Elle serait bien mieux auprès de son frère adoptif que sur les routes.

C'était aussi le deuxième problème de la jeune femme : une fois qu'elle serait sortie, où irait-elle ? Elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que les portes d'entrées du château ! Elle n'avait aucun endroit où loger, et plus grave, où elle serait en sécurité. Si c'était pour se faire enlever ou rattraper si tôt qu'elle mettrait le pied dehors, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle devienne méconnaissable. Il ne fallait plus qu'en la regardant on puisse se dire « c'est la fille d'un roi ». Il fallait qu'on se dise « c'est une paysanne de tout se qu'il y a de plus ordinaire ».

Non.

« **_Un_** **_paysan_** ».

Elle eut un sourire mesquin et elle sentit son imagination s'emballer.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.


	3. La fuite

**Réponse à L'Unique Guest : **Nooooon, je ne peux résister au badass puppy eyes! Aaaaaahhhh, voici un nouveau chapitre, aie de la pitié pour l'auteur que je suis!  
Sinon, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo %D  
 **Réponse à Anonyme: ** Je propose "Fangirl hardcore de RusSey" en tant que nouveau surnom - non, je plaisante ne fais pas ça! XD Pourquoi pas Anymimosa (Anonymous +mimosa) ? Bien évidement, ce n'est qu'une proposition, tu n'es pas obligé(e) ^^ En tout cas, merci encore de ta fidélité! Et oui, Franny fais de la peine, je suis d'accord. U-U

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: La fuite**

* * *

La première étape qui fut de loin la plus facile : obtenir de la suie. Cela lui servirait à lui noircir le visage (bien qu'il n'était pas de base très clair, elle préférait y mettre toutes les chances de son côté) et les cheveux.

La deuxième étape fut de prendre des vêtements masculins. Cette fois, la tâche fut bien plus ardue. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à un quelconque serviteur de les lui apporter, cela risquait de paraître suspect. De plus qu'elle souhaitait des vêtements d' _homme_ et de _classe populaire_. Assez intriguant pour une requête venant d'une demoiselle royale.

Elle se résolut donc à lâchement voler des vêtements sur un étendoir dans le quartier des serviteurs. La jeune femme se sentait un peu mal d'avoir ainsi dépouillée les habits d'autrui, mais elle se consola en se disant qu'elle les rendrait bientôt. Ou du moins, _le plus tôt_ possible. Elle en profita aussi pour s'approprier un couteau et une bourse pleine de pièces d'or à des gardes peu sérieux.

Le plus périlleux, en plus de prendre à l'insu de tous ces objets, fut de les ramener à sa chambre sans paraître curieux. Bien qu'ayant pris un sac, se promener ainsi était assez étrange. Elle s'était inventée une excuse comme quoi elle devait transporter des pots de fleurs pour un projet de jardinage, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se salir les mains. Elle avait ainsi mis plusieurs pots de terre au-dessus de ses méfaits. Heureusement, peu de personnes l'avaient interpelé et son plan s'était déroulé sans accro.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jardinais, fit remarquer Lili un peu étonnée.  
\- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant, répondit son amie avec un sourire qui se voulait joyeux, il faut un commencement à tout tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Je vois. J'aimerai bien qu'on fasse ça toutes les deux, enfin si tu es d'accord…

Michelle se sentait si mal de lui mentir à elle, sa meilleure et sa seule amie. Pour éviter qu'elle ne vit son visage défigurée par la honte et le dégoût d'elle-même, la princesse l'enlaça et lui murmura :

\- Bien sûr Lili.

* * *

Le grand soir arriva. Elle termina sa missive afin de déculpabiliser ses proches. Dire qu'elle n'avait ni peur ni regret serait mentir : elle était sous le point de se pâmer malgré ses nouveaux vêtements amples, sa plume tremblait sous le poids de la culpabilité et de la crainte de l'inconnu. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, elle ne trouverait plus jamais le courage de se relever.

La princesse Michelle prit le couteau. Il luisait avec l'éclat de la lampe à huile. Elle le fit tourner gentiment dans sa paume, fixant avec un regard vide la petite lumière. Puis, elle se rapprocha de sa coiffeuse, prit une de ses couettes et la coupa. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas lâcher ses cheveux et les rangea aussitôt dans son sac. Elle fit de même avec la deuxième. Sa nouvelle coupe était inégale, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle s'enduit ensuite des cendres. Avec ses vêtements de paysan, elle était méconnaissable et elle fut très satisfaite du résultat. Pour paraître encore plus « réaliste », elle s'essuya sur les habits, comme pour faire croire qu'elle les portait depuis un moment.

C'était bon à présent. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à se faufiler par le raccourcit secret -et de manière discrète- pour ne pas se faire prendre par les gardes, et la liberté fut à elle.

C'était un étrange sentiment de se dire qu'elle était libre alors qu'elle avait toujours été conditionnée à être une fille de bonne famille. Ah ! Ce temps était révolu.

Michelle jeta ses cheveux coupés dans un tas de fumier, puis elle enfourcha –« comme un homme »- son cheval favoris, Feliks.

Elle prouverait qu'elle avait elle aussi une liberté, un droit d'être autonome, qu'elle avait aussi ses propres idées et opinions. Et elle ne les devait à rien ni à personne.

Elle allait trouver comment rentrer dans le château du sorcier.

Et encore mieux, elle apprendrait du comment au pourquoi il terrorisait le peuple de ce pays.

* * *

Nous passerons les péripéties du nouveau paysan qu'était devenue l'ancienne princesse sur le dos de son cheval. En effet, celui-ci ne pensait qu'à brouter et refusait de se laisser guider. Mais il faut savoir que notre princesse ne faisait pas vraiment d'équitation, c'était plus des promenades à dos de cheval mener par Vash qu'autre chose. Ils ont ainsi perdu beaucoup de temps et la princesse s'était demandée s'ils allaient seulement pouvoir atteindre la prochaine ville avant le lever de soleil. Elle était si désespérée qu'elle eut même l'idée de laisser repartir son cheval pour marcher à pied.

Mais ses efforts ne furent pas vains et elle arriva à la première ville non loin du château.

Il n'y avait encore personne dans les rues, ce qui ennuya un peu la jeune femme. Elle ne savait absolument pas où le château maléfique se trouvait. Il lui fallait des renseignements, ou mieux: un guide.

Le faux jeune homme attacha la bride de son destrier et se rendit dans ce qui lui parut être une auberge.

Il y avait peu de monde encore, le soleil commençant à peine à se lever.

\- Ça sera pourquoi ? Demanda une voix derrière le comptoir.

Un homme était en train d'astiquer des verres à l'aide d'un mouchoir crasseux. Il la regardait avec un air méfiant. Celle-ci reprit son courage à deux mains, tenta de prendre une voix grave et se lança :

\- Euh, bonjour. Je chercherai à savoir où je dois me rendre pour aller au château d'Ivan Braginsky.

Les rares personnes présentes levèrent la tête. Leurs regards passèrent de la stupéfaction à de l'amusement en une fraction de seconde.

Le barman quant à lui la fixa encore quelques instants, se pencha pour regarder à la fenêtre, avant de reposer son regard sur l'ancienne princesse.

\- Vous êtes l'un des rigolos qui croient pouvoir faire face au sorcier pas vrai ?

Michelle entendit des rires étouffés dans son dos.

\- Ecoute petit, si j'étais toi, je rentrerai chez moi et j'abandonnerai. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire face à lui ? Il a une forteresse imprenable et de puissants pouvoirs magiques. Il pourrait te réduire en cendres en un claquement de doigt.  
\- J'ai un couteau ! Je peux me défendre! Répliqua-t-elle naïvement mais elle regretta bien vite sa décision.

Le peu de personnes présentes rirent grassement. Le barman en revanche, ne souriait pas. Il rajusta ses lunettes. Avec les rires en fond sonore et sa manière monotone de parler, la jeune femme dû tendre l'oreille pour bien l'entendre :

\- Est-il magique ?  
\- Non.  
\- As-tu une armée ou quelque chose de semblable ?  
\- Non.  
\- As-tu un quelconque moyen pour faire face à lui, en dehors de ce couteau ?  
\- Non…

L'homme continuait de la fixer. Puis il se dirigea vers un tonneau, duquel il extrait ce qui semblait être du lait dans une chope et la posa sur le comptoir.

\- Bois ça et rentre chez toi. C'est la maison qui offre. J'imagine que tu n'as pas d'argent de toute façon.  
\- Si ! Je peux payer ! Regard-  
\- Ne crie pas ce genre de chose dans une auberge, coupa-t-il.  
\- Pardon.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était idiot de s'excuser : il ne faisait que lui donner un conseil. Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'elle observait son breuvage laiteux.

\- Bois. C'est frais. Tino a été le traire ce matin.

Elle ignorait qui pouvait être ce Tino, mais elle décida de faire confiance au barman. Elle absorba un petit peu de lait.

Le goût était d'une puissance incroyable ! Elle n'avait jamais bu du lait comme celui-ci ! Elle déglutit douloureusement, refusant de recracher le liquide.

Si le faux paysan n'avait pas eu un barman avec un regard si sévère, elle aurait probablement abandonné sa chope et repris sa route. Mais elle ne voulut pas le froisser alors elle avala d'un trait le reste de son verre, malgré les protestations de son estomac habitué à des mets plus raffinés.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord que ma quête peut paraître ridicule, tenta-t-elle une deuxième fois, mais pouvez-vous tout de même m'indiquer où se trouve le château s'il-vous-plait ?

Les rires qui s'étaient tus depuis qu'elle s'était assise au comptoir réapparurent, mais encore plus bruyant :

\- AHAHAHA ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire avec ton petit poignard ? Lui curer les ongles de pieds ?  
\- La ferme Mathias, répliqua le serveur avant de s'adresser de nouveau à elle, tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu vas à la mort.  
\- Il vaut mieux que je meurs que je retourne de là d'où je viens.

Elle lui lança un regard sombre, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Peu importait les arguments, aussi justes soient-ils, elle ne partirait pas avant d'avoir eu des informations.

Le silence était lentement et lourdement retombé. Le grand homme blond se retourna pour trouver un autre verre à essuyer.

\- La troisième ville en allant au Nord-Est. Si tu as un bon cheval et que tu ne dors pas, tu pourrais l'atteindre en deux jours. Sinon, tu devrais y arriver dans une bonne semaine.  
\- Berwald ! S'exclama le dénommé Mathias en se levant de sa chaise sous le choc, c'est un gosse ! T'as pas vu à quel point il est frêle ? On dirait une fille !

Le faux jeune homme eut un frisson incontrôlé en entendant ces mots.

\- Je ne suis pas son père. Et de toute façon, vu comment il est décidé, il finira par trouver les renseignements qu'il cherche. Autant que ce soit fait.  
\- Je vous remercie infiniment monsieur Berwald, dit Michelle en quittant le comptoir, pour le lait et pour les renseignements.  
\- Hm, répliqua ce dernier, fais attention à toi et bonne chance. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

* * *

Avant de partir de la ville, Michelle prit quelques provisions. Elle avait bien l'intention de suivre les conseils du serveur, et se prépara à ne pas dormir. Plus elle s'éloignerait du château de son père et se rapprocherait de celui du sorcier, mieux cela serait.

* * *

Le voyage fut pénible. Entre la fatigue qui la guettait, son cheval qui continuait à la malmener, les intempéries, les provisions qui se raréfiaient et son coccyx qui criait pitié, son aventure prenait une tournure désagréable.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la ville, elle bénit Dieu tout puissant et se retenu tout juste de ne pas pleurer de joie.

Elle avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu cependant : elle était arrivée au bout de quatre jours au lieu de deux.  
Elle en déduisit qu'elle devait donc avoir un mauvais destrier.

Mais de toute façon, elle n'en en avait plus besoin à présent.

\- Tiens Feliks, prend cette pomme et rentre au palais, dit-elle alors à son animal.

Le cheval huma la pomme, la prit et fit demi-tour, comme lui avait ordonné sa maîtresse. Voir le cheval crème s'éloigner émit un petit pincement au cœur de la demoiselle. C'était comme-ci les derniers liens qui la reliaient à son ancienne vie venaient de se défaire.

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter ! Il était temps d'approcher le château et d'échafauder un plan pour y rentrer !

Et c'est avec cette conviction que la jeune femme se dirigea vers son prochain objectif.

* * *

\- Votre Majesté ! C'est terrible ! La princesse… La princesse a disparu !

Le roi eut un mouvement de recul tandis que Vash venait vers lui. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux, chose rare chez le jeune homme.  
Sous le choc de cette information, aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge pour demander des explications.

\- Il y a… Il y avait ceci sur son bureau… Continua-t-il.

Le garde du corps tendit fébrilement une lettre, portant le sceau royal. Le roi lut :

 _Cher père,_

 _Ne tentez pas de me retrouver, mais sachez que je vais bien._

 _Je fais appel à votre clémence afin que vous ne passiez pas votre courroux sur Vash Zwingli ainsi que sa sœur, Lili Zwingli. Ils ignoraient tout de ma conspiration, et j'ai pris ma décision seule.  
Je reviendrais bientôt._

 _Avec mes sincères regrets,_

 _Votre fille bien-aimée, Michelle Delphine Angélique Bonnefoy._

Francis eut le sentiment que le monde autour de lui s'écroulait. Il demanda à se que seule la garde royale le rejoignirent dans la salle des réclamations.

Quand ces derniers se réunirent, le roi annonça :

\- La princesse Michelle s'est enfuie durant la nuit dernière (il eut de vives protestations) Silence ! (Le calme revint) Cette information ne doit pas passer les murs de ce château. Que tous les gardes et espions du royaume se mettent en quête de ma fille ! Et n'oubliez pas de la rapporter vivante ! Celui qui la ramènera pourra se voir récompenser par la réalisation de l'un de ses vœux les plus chers ! Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle se soit dirigée vers la forteresse d'Ivan, rattrapez-la avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !  
\- Oui, Votre Majesté ! Compris, Votre Majesté ! Répondirent ces derniers en chœur.

Aussitôt, ils se dispersèrent, prenant en chasse la princesse disparue. Seul, Vash resta.

\- Tu as de l'impudence de rester paraître devant moi, lui lança durement le roi.  
\- Je sais Votre Excellence. Je tenais simplement à vous dire que je pars moi aussi à la recherche de Michelle, et je tenais à m'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Lili pendant mon absence.  
\- Elle ne sera pas expulsée, si c'est cela que tu crains. Ma magnanimité, mêlée à celle de Michelle, m'empêche de lui faire le moindre mal.  
\- Je vous en remercie Votre Majesté. Je n'échouerai pas.

Avant qu'il ne quitte la salle, Francis l'interrogea une ultime fois :

\- Si tu réussis, ce que j'ai promis tout à l'heure s'appliquera aussi pour toi. Quel serait ton souhait ?

Le garde royal se retourna de trois-quart et lui avoua d'une voix lourde :

\- Continuer à servir Ses Majestés.


	4. Les prétendants

**Réponse à L'Unique Guest:** Oooh, je vois ! XD Et oui, j'ai trouvé que Feliks était juste parfait pour ce rôle! En tout cas, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plus et j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre encore mieux! \o/ (Et oui je confirme, c'était plutôt soft pour Vash) **  
Réponse à Anymimosa:** Je suis contente que ce surnom t'aie plus! °^° Seychelles est assez inconsciente oui, mais elle tient trop à sa liberté... Et comme je l'ai dit pour L'Unique Guest, FELIKS EN PONEY ETAIT TROP TENTANT! XD Au moins, un de ses rêves s'est réalisé! Quand à notre cher russe... Eh bien nous devrions le voir dans ce chapitre!

Et merci du follow de **miiyaaa** ainsi que son favoris! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Les prétendants**

* * *

Michelle fut toute surprise de voir une foule de tentes, plus ou moins luxueuses en fonction des endroits, ainsi que des grandes troupes de soldats. Les regards de ces derniers ainsi que des nobles qui étaient à leurs têtes lui firent rapidement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans ce lieu et elle n'insista pas.

Le camp était séparé en quatre parties : les nobles, les armées scrupuleusement séparées en fonction du seigneur qu'elles servaient, les prétendants de la plèbe, et enfin les spectateurs qui n'étaient que de passage.

Michelle ne trouvait sa place nulle part. Elle erra ainsi un long moment avant de se poser au pied d'un arbre, admirant le château qui était la source de convoitise de tous.

Ce n'était pas une forteresse banale. Les murs blancs sales paraissaient incroyablement lisses et il ne semblait n'avoir aucune fenêtre. Une mâchoire en acier représentant un lion encadrait la porte d'entrée, et scrutait de ses yeux rouges les potentiels visiteurs. Au sommet, d'étranges petits moulins à vent tournaient indolemment au grès du vent. La seule chose commune aux autres châteaux fut sa localisation, située sur une légère colline, ainsi qu'un très grand étendard. Celui-ci était vermeil avec une chouette d'or enlacée par deux serpents émeraudes.

L'ancienne princesse pensa que c'était plutôt esthétique et agréable à l'œil pour une forteresse, bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment habituel. Elle s'était imaginée quelque chose de nettement plus lugubre.

\- T'es nouveau ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se regarda en direction de l'interpellation. C'était un jeune homme, peut-être un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Il appartenait à la classe du tiers état au vu de ses vêtements assez rafistolés. Il avait une curieuse mèche sur le côté droit de son visage.

\- Uh, oui, répondit Michelle un peu méfiante.  
\- Tu es venu pourquoi ? Pour regarder ou pour essayer ?  
\- Pour essayer.

Il hocha la tête. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne se rie pas d'elle ou qu'il ne lui demande pas comment elle comptait faire pour entrer.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est mort, reprit-il, c'est le comte Alfred Jones qui va attaquer. Avec un bélier il me semble.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Un noblichon prétentieux. Il parle beaucoup, très vite et très fort. Et il agit aussi comme un gosse. Bref, c'est un connard.  
\- Un noblichon ? Répéta Michelle abasourdie.  
\- Un noble quoi.  
\- Et pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas essayer ?  
\- Il a une armée, il nous expulserait par la force si ce n'est pire. Il veut le mérite pour lui tout seul. Comme tout les autres nobles en soit.

Le nouvel arrivant lui donna ainsi plusieurs informations concernant les divers prétendants.

Le premier, cité précédemment, venait de terres très riches. C'était un jeune homme qui portait de grands rêves très généreux mais qui ne faisait pas grand choses pour les réaliser. Et il était particulièrement égocentrique. Il avait fait construire un gigantesque bélier en bois qui allait faire ces preuves l'après-midi qui arrivait.

Venait ensuite Arthur Kirkland. Ce nom fut familier aux oreilles de la jeune femme : c'était le nom que portait sa mère avant son mariage. Elle se demanda vaguement s'ils avaient un quelconque lien de parenté.  
Mais revenons à la personne qu'était Kirkland. C'était un duc particulièrement orgueilleux, mais très galant avec les dames. Pourtant, une rumeur courait qu'il avait une intense relation avec Jones, et que sa véritable motivation n'était pas la couronne mais d'empêcher son amant de conquérir le château maléfique. Mais ce n'était que des rumeurs, bien entendu. Il avait les plus puissants canons du pays, et il comptait bien les utiliser face au sorcier.

Le troisième noble ainsi que le plus âgé était Yao Wang. Il venait d'une grande fratrie et pensait que s'il obtenait la main de la princesse, il pourrait mieux assoir son autorité sur ses jeunes frères et sœurs. C'était une personne réfléchie, et la manière dont le décrivit le jeune homme poussa à faire croire à la princesse qu'il s'agissait d'une personne sage. On ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il préparait mais il avait de loin l'armée la plus grande.

Et le dernier membre était la reine Elizabeta Héderváry. En tendant ce nom, le faux garçon crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Elizabeta Héderváry ! La personne qu'elle vénérait le plus ! Présente ici ! Elle dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas exprimer sa joie.  
Cette dernière n'était pas venue pour la princesse. Elle considérait qu'il était simplement de son devoir protéger le peuple, même quand il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Elle avait pris beaucoup de matériels de guerre, dont plus d'une centaine d'arbalètes et des milliers de flèches.

Il y avait aussi quelques paysans qui tentaient leur chance, mais jusque-là, aucun n'avait su faire la différence et ils demeuraient pour la plus part de simples anonymes.

\- Je vous remercie de ses précieuses informations jeune homme, sourit-elle en guise de remerciement.

Ce dernier la fixa curieusement avec une moue boudeuse.

\- T'es vraiment pas d'ici. Tu viens d'où ? D'la ville ?  
\- Ou-oui c'est cela…  
\- Bah dis-donc, ils ont beaux dos les citadins ! Vous parlez comme les noblichons ! C'est pas parce que vous des plus grosses bourses que nous que vous êtes forcément des « grands de ce monde » ! Enfin, ça explique pourquoi tu es si maigrichon.

Pour une raison qui échappa à Michelle, cette phrase et tous ces mots en « chon » la vexèrent un peu. Mais se montrer agacée pour si peu pourrait paraître étrange, et elle ravala sa fierté. Elle interrogea alors poliment :

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous donc venu ?  
\- Pas la peine de me vouvoyer. C'huis pas quelqu'un d'important. Je suis venu aussi pour rentrer dans le château et épouser la princesse. Comme tout le monde quoi.

Le faux jeune homme roula les yeux. Les hommes sont-ils à ce point aveuglés par le pouvoir ? C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas comprendre.

\- Au fait, mon nom à moi est Romano, c'est quoi le tien ?  
\- Je… Euh…

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à quel nom elle pouvait se donner sans se trahir.

\- Mon nom est Jean, finit-elle par dire.  
\- Jean ? C'est plutôt banal. Mais c'est vrai que t'as une tête de Jean. De Jean-Michel même.

* * *

L'endroit que Michelle avait choisi pour « domicile » –à savoir l'arbre d'où elle avait observé le château- avait bientôt été envahi par une foule de spectateurs, curieux de voir quel héros et par quel moyen ce dernier réussirait à pénétrer la forteresse.

Pour ne pas se noyer dans la masse, la jeune princesse s'était décidée à monter sur le chêne, qui présentait une branche assez longue et forte pour pouvoir la soutenir. Ce ne fut pas une mince à faire et les doigts délicats de la jeune femme en subirent les conséquences. Pour autant, elle ne regretta pas avoir essayé : la vue qu'elle avait d'en haut était parfaite pour examiner l'évolution du passage des candidats.

\- Regardez-là haut ! S'écria une voix perdue dans la cohue de spectateurs.

La populace dirigea son regard vers le château.  
Au sommet de ce dernier, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette sombre, qui semblait les regarder en retour. Cependant, même de loin, Michelle distingua que l'homme portait une sorte de casque noir qui lui bandait les yeux. Il semblait aussi avoir sur lui une longue écharpe rose et un manteau en fourrure brune.

La foule retenait son souffle. Une mère cacha les yeux de son enfant, de peur que le sorcier le maudisse.

\- Ahaha ! Ne vous en fait, pas messieurs dames du peuple ! Aujourd'hui, moi, Alfred Jones, vais conquérir le château maudit et délivrer le sorcier possédé par son masque maléfique !

Le comte avait l'air de parler tout seul dans la plaine, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'hommes, portant un gigantesque bélier en bois clair, le rejoignit.

Le sorcier était toujours là. Il continuait à observer la scène, comme-ci cela ne le concernait pas.

\- Romano, est-ce vrai ce que le comte a dit ? Que le sorcier est réellement possédé ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Il raconte beaucoup d'histoire tu sais. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait la moindre preuve de ce qu'il avance.  
\- Oh.

La princesse était déçue. Elle aurait préféré que ces dires soit l'authentique vérité. L'idée que le sorcier ne fût pas vraiment mauvais la séduisait beaucoup.

Du côté du héros, la troupe s'était avancée jusqu'à la porte principale du château.

\- Rends-toi, Ivan Braginsky ! Ou ta forteresse cédera sous le coup de mon puissant bélier !

Ce dernier se pencha un peu pour le regarder, avant de saisir ce qui ressemblait à un coquillage.

\- Essayez donc, monseigneur. Je serai curieux de voir ce que votre brindille pourrait bien faire à ma forteresse.

Michelle faillit tomber de son arbre tant elle eut peur : la voix du sorcier lui paraissait venir de partout. Cela lui qui donnait la sensation qu'Ivan se tenait juste à côté d'elle, et rien que cette idée lui glaça le sang.  
La foule eut un peu moins de réaction, visiblement habitué à cette étrangeté sonore. Il eut bien quelques personnes épouvantées qui s'en allèrent en hurlant, mais la plus part restèrent, se baissant légèrement par réflexe avant de se redresser lentement.

\- Tu l'auras voulu ! Allez-vous autres, détruisez moi cette porte !

Les soldats commencèrent à frapper la porte, avec toujours plus de force et d'ardeur à chaque coup supplémentaire.

Et subitement, un sinistre craquement se fit entendre.

\- AHAHAH ! Je le savais ! Je vais pouvoir-

Le noble ne termina jamais sa phrase. Ce n'était pas la porte qui venait de céder : c'était la tête du bélier qui venait d'éclater.

\- Ufufu~ Ricana le sorcier, il semblerait que votre brindille s'est cassée. Il serait peut-être temps que vous et votre armée abandonniez, vous ne pensez pas monseigneur ?  
\- Je… CE N'EST PAS TERMINE ! Je reviendrais Braginsky ! Je reviendrais ! Abandonnez ce bout de bois inutile, nous allons lui montrer ce qu'est un vrai bélier !

Et c'est fulminant de rage que le jeune Alfred dû renoncer à ses plans de conquête. Pour l'instant.

\- Quelle horreur ! S'exclama une personne parmi les spectateurs, c'est de la sorcellerie ! Rien n'aurait pu résister au bélier de Jones !  
\- Et vous l'avez entendu rire ? En dit un autre, rien que d'y repenser, j'en aie des frissons…  
\- Ah bon ? S'interloqua Michelle.

A vrai dire, le faux paysan trouvait que ce n'était pas vraiment de la magie. Et puis, son rire était étrangement mignon pour un sorcier démoniaque.

Mais personne ne prêta attention à ses mots.

* * *

Vash partit l'après-midi du jour même de la disparition de la princesse. Il avait emporté de quoi se défendre et de quoi payer plusieurs auberges au-cas-où, ainsi qu'un des croquis que Lili avait fait pour la princesse il y a peu de temps de cela. Le garde pensait en effet qu'un portrait était toujours plus parlant qu'une vague description.

Il n'avait pas de cheval –trop cher et réservé aux nobles- mais il avait un âne et c'était toujours mieux que d'y aller à pied.

Le soir, il arriva à la première ville. Il croisa Tino, un berger et fournisseur de _L'auberge du Nord_ , qui le salua joyeusement :

\- Oh ! Bonjour Vash ! Cela fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Cela pourrait aller mieux. Est-ce que tu aurais vu cette jeune fille, enchaîna-t-il pour empêcher le jeune homme de parler.

Ce dernier fixa le dessin, avant de secouer la tête négativement. Il resta cependant optimiste et conseilla de se renseigner auprès de Berwald, qui devait surement voir plus de monde que lui.

Ils entrèrent. L'auberge était pleine à craquée.

\- Ça sera pourquoi ? Interrogea mécaniquement le barman.  
\- Salut Berwald ! Vash aurait quelque chose à te demander, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

Le grand homme blond eut un imperceptible sourire quand Tino se rapprocha de lui. Puis en se tournant vers Vash, il murmura un « hum » en guise de « oui ».

Il lui montra l'image. Berwald fronça les sourcils avant de dire non. Mathias se joignit à eux :

\- Hey salut Vash ! Ça fait un bail ! Tu viens prendre une bière avec nous ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, répliqua-t-il sèchement en commençant à ranger le croquis, Sa Majesté m'a demandé une lourde requête et Le décevoir en perdant du temps est la dernière chose que je ferais.  
\- Et c'est quoi ce que tu dois faire ? Je pourrais p'têtre t'aider !

Le garde du corps le jugea un instant. Il accepta, tant qu'il promit de ne pas toucher le dessin –il ne voulait pas qu'il le souille de ses mains grasses, surtout qu'il n'en avait qu'un seul. Ce dernier roula les yeux mais promit.

En scrutant le croquis, il prit un air sérieux. Puis son visage devient éclairé par la stupéfaction. Sans toucher le papier, il rapprocha ses mains, cachant les couettes de la jeune femme.

Berwald manqua de lâcher le verre qu'il astiquait pendant que Mathias eut une expression choquée.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? Elle vous a dit où elle allait ?  
\- Elle se dirige vers la forteresse du sorcier, avertit le tavernier.  
\- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait rien lui dire ! S'écria Mathias à l'intention de ce dernier.  
\- Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il - _qu'elle_ était recherchée ? Grogna celui-ci pour sa défense, elle a été très agréable, malgré son insistance. Je n'avais aucune raison de la retenir.

Vash partit sans un remerciement, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce que cette inconsciente tentait de prouver ?! Elle tenait donc si peu à la vie ? Il faut qu'il aille la chercher immédiatement !

Mais quand il mit le pas dehors, la pluie et l'orage l'accueillirent.

\- Ne pars pas. C'est la tempête dehors.  
\- C'est une raison de plus pour partir ! S'agaça-t-il, elle est peut-être perdue, apeurée ou je ne sais quoi ! Elle…  
\- Tu ne lui serviras à rien s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Reste pour la nuit. Tu n'auras qu'à partir à la première heure.

Un éclair zébra le ciel. La pluie formait un rideau auquel on ne pouvait voir à peine un mètre. C'était un coup à perdre son chemin.

\- Elle est peut-être là-dessous…  
\- Berwald a raison Vash, intervint Tino, sous cette pluie, tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin.

Vash serra ses poings si forts qu'ils devinrent blancs. Son visage était défiguré par la frustration. Il restait immobile, sous la pluie, incapable de décider quoi faire. Il fallut que Berwald le força à rentrer pour le faire bouger.

Quand il alla dans sa chambre, il poussa un cri déchiré par l'impuissance.


	5. A l'assaut du château! Première Partie

**Réponse à L'Unique Guest** : Pas grave ;) Merci! Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je le représente dans une de mes fics alors j'avais un peu peur, mais si tu le trouve IC tant mieux ^^ Ooooh! J'avoue que ça aurait été très intéressant, mais malhereusement ça ne sera pas le cas: Arthur est un noble de tout se qu'il y a de plus commun -si ce n'est qu'il est intéressé par l'occulte:3 Tu vois déjà Ivan au lit?! XD Par contre, si tu l'étouffe, tu risques ne plus pouvoir écouter son adorable rire! N'oublions pas que nous sommes plus ou moins dans une période médiévale/renaissance et que ce genre de chose peut être concidéré comme de la sorcellerie! U-U Et Mathias... Bein c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu faire ça, mais vu qu'il ne sait pas qui c'est (Vash n'a pas dit que c'était la princesse!) et que Vash était en colère, je pense que n'importe qui aurait fermer sa grande bouche s'il tient un minimum à son salut :D

 **Réponse à Anymimosa:** Il faudra attendre un peu pour le savoir! Quant à Vash... C'est tout le paradoxe du truc: on ne veut pas qu'il soit triste mais malheureusement, pour qu'il soit heureux, il faut que les aventures de Michelle s'arrêtent! :3

J'en profite pour faire une annonce générale: étant donné que je suis en vacances, j'ai réussi à prendre de l'avance sur la fic! Donc du coup, je peux vous affirmer que le chapitre prochain sera publié samedi prochain aux environs de cinq heure (question de relecture et de terminer le chapitre d'après pour en avoir un de côté). Bon chapitre! ~

* * *

 **A L'assaut du château! 1/4**

* * *

Après l'attaque du comte Alfred, la foule commença à se disperser et la nuit à tomber. N'ayant nulle part où dormir, Michelle décida de rester sur son chêne.

\- Tu comptes vraiment dormir comme ça gamin? Lui lança Romano.  
\- Euh... Oui pourquoi?  
\- Tu vas te casser la gueule si t'as rien pour t'attacher à ton arbre. Prend au moins cette corde.  
\- Euh... Merci.

Elle se demanda pourquoi cet homme, malgré ses mots rustres, se montrait aussi généreux. Pour autant, elle n'émit aucune objection.

Elle s'endormit sur la branche, malgré le peu de confort que cela lui procurait.

* * *

Le premier matin passé sur cet arbre ne fut guère palpitant - hors mis une bataille contre les insectes qui peuplaient ce dernier, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire. Elle dût bien admettre que le comfort du palais lui manquait beaucoup... Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la ferait revenir !

Curieusement, ce fut à ce moment que la princesse eut une pensée pour ses proches restés au palais. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien et continuaient leur vie paisiblement.  
Pourtant, quand elle pensa à son père, elle grimaça. Elle se doutait que celui-ci avait dû envoyer toute l'armée pour venir la récuppérer malgré sa demande. Elle se devait de commencer à réfléchir à comment rentrer dans la forteresse dès maintenant...

\- Tu ne descends pas de ton arbre gamin? Interrogea Romano.  
\- Je ne suis pas un gamin! S'écria l'intéressée irritée par le sobriquet, je suis un adulte, alors ne m'appelle pas comme ça!  
\- C'est ça ou c'est "maigrichon".  
\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'appeler tout simplement "Jean"?  
\- Bon très bien, Jean-maigrichon. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

"Jean-maigrichon" soupira. Elle lui dit que non, elle ne comptait pas descendre : elle avait eu bien trop de difficultés la première fois et souhaitait donc limiter les déplacements.

\- Comme tu voudras. Au fait, tu as mangé?  
\- Non, pas encore.  
\- Le seigneur Wang a construit un marché pas très loin. C'est pas cher et c'est plutôt bon, tu devrais y faire un tour.

Michelle hésita un peu, et puis la faim aidant, elle descendit à regret de son perchoir pour se remplir la panse. Romano décida de l'accompagner, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire.

Pendant ce temps, des soldats s'activaient dans la plaine...

* * *

Quand les deux compagnons revinrent, les soldats avaient terminé leur besogne. Des canons avaient été placés et fixés tout autour de la forteresse, et Arthur riait déjà de sa future réussite:

\- Braginsky n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir! Une fois sa forteresse réduite en miettes, il sera aisé de le capturer et de marcher sur les cendres de son château!

L'attaque était prévue pour treize heures tapante. La foule a recommencé à s'agglutiner et Michelle remonta dans son arbre -avec quelques écorchures supplémentaires.

\- Hey! Je peux monter aussi m'sieur?

L'interpelée se pencha. La voix appartenait à un jeune garçon qui devait avoir au moins une dizaine d'années. Elle fut surprise de le voir parmi le peuple car il semblait venir d'un milieu aisé.

\- Es-tu sûr? Tu risques de salir tes habits...  
\- Ça m'est égal. Tu veux bien m'aider alors?

Toujours un peu étonnée, elle accepta de le hisser avec elle.

\- Ouah! On a une belle vue! Merci!  
\- Je t'en prie jeune homme.

Il s'était installé juste devant elle, de sorte qu'ils ne gênaient pas la vue de l'un ou de l'autre.

Curieuse, le faux jeune homme demanda:

\- Tu n'es pas avec tes parents?  
\- Non. Mon frère est là, mais il ne le sait pas.

Il rit à cette pensée. Pour autant, Michelle lui fit remarque que cela pouvait être dangereux, que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose celui-ci pourrait s'inquiéter et qu'il ne pourrait pas savoir où il se trouve. Mais le petit garçon haussa les épaules:

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il réagirait si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je crois même qu'il s'en réjouirait. Il n'y a que le thé et "son" Alfred qui compte.  
\- ... Tu es le frère d'Arthur Kirkland?  
\- Ouaip! Répondit-il joyeusement, mais tu peux m'appeler Peter. Kirkland, c'est nul.  
\- D'a- d'accord.  
\- Et toi, ton nom c'est quoi?  
\- Jean.

Elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point le petit noble paraissait aussi peu rebuté à l'idée de parler à un "membre" de la plèbe comme elle. Peut-être était-il en pleine crise d'adolescence et qu'il cherchait une reconnaissance, peu importait le groupe élu.

C'est alors que treize heure sonna depuis l'église.

\- J'espère très honnêtement qu'il va échouer, lui avoua-t-il, ça lui fera fermer sa grande bouche! Ah!

L'aîné Kirkland prit un air solennel tandis que le son des cloches mourrait tout doucement. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient aux vents et il abordait une expression paisible.

Ivan était là, se tenant au même endroit que la dernière fois.

Puis le noble ouvrit les yeux et s'écria:

\- Tirez !

Les canons tonnèrent aussitôt. Les boulets firent mouche et le sorcier tomba au sol sous le choc de l'impact.

\- Ah! Je le savais! Continuez à tirer, la forteresse sera bientôt à terre!

Mais le temps que les canons furent de nouveau chargés, Ivan s'était relevé et avait disparu au cœur du château assiégé.

Alors que le deuxième coup allait être envoyé, une énorme antenne métallique sortie du toit, mystifiant tous les spectateurs et acteurs de la scène en un instant. Kirkland fut le premier à sortir de sa transe:

\- Ne restez pas planter là! Abattez-moi cette chose!

Les gardes réagirent au quart de tour et envoyèrent les boulets de canon heurter de plein fouet la gigantesque parabole.

Sauf qu'ils n'atteignirent jamais leur cible.

Alors que ces derniers étaient à la moitié de leur trajectoire, ils furent repoussés par une force invisible et repartirent de là où ils avaient été lancés. Plusieurs canons furent ainsi détruits par leur propre projectile.

\- Que... Comment est-ce possible?! Tempêta le chef des canonniers, très bien! Cessez de tirer sur cet engin maléfique et préoccupez-vous des murs!

Mais les boulets qui furent envoyés après cet ordre ne purent atteindre le château: peu importait la cible, ils finissaient toujours déviés et atterrissaient au mieux non loin des canons et au pire sur les canons eux même… Ce qui provoquait inévitable leurs destructions.

Kirkland fulminait de rage alors que Braginsky lui riait au nez:

\- Eh bien monseigneur, résonna la voix du sorcier, il semblerait que vos futiles canons ont été bien inutiles face à ma forteresse. Peut-être serait-il temps d'enfin abdiquer?

Enragé, ce dernier demanda à ce qu'on lui tire dessus avec les derniers canons. Mais une nouvelle fois, les boulets ne purent atteindre le sorcier et les rescapés périrent.

Le noble devint alors muet, sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ces plus puissants et merveilleux canons aient pu être défaits aussi facilement! Et par ces PROPRES munitions !

Il resta un long moment debout, les yeux hagards, une expression dégoûtée ancrée sur son visage. Il fallut attendre qu'Alfred vint à lui pour lui annoncer qu'il conquérait le château dès le lendemain, et qu'il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire. Cela fit réagir au quart de tour le jeune noble aux incroyables sourcils qui se mit à l'insulter.

Mais Michelle remarqua qu'il avait tout de même l'air peiné quand il retourna à son campement.

\- Quelle magie terrifiante! S'exclama la foule.

La jeune femme était de leur avis. C'était une magie terrifiante mais en même temps fascinante: utiliser le point fort de l'adversaire contre lui-même avait été une idée grandiose.

La foule se dispersa au coucher du soleil et l'antenne de métal retourna s'endormir au creux du château.

Peter, quand à lui, était très content:

\- Ahaha! Bien fait pour lui! Je pourrais enfin tenter ma chance après ça!

La princesse ne sut pas si elle dû rire ou pleurer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pourrait avoir pour mari un enfant d'à peine dix ans.

* * *

\- Elle ne t'as donc vraiment rien dit? Interrogea le roi, et il n'y aucun indice qu'elle aurait pu laisser pour te laisser imaginer sa fuite?  
\- Non... Murmura tristement Lili, elle avait juste l'air un peu plus triste que d'habitude mais je pensais que c'était à cause... De... A cause de...  
\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Continue.  
\- Eh bien... Elle avait prétendu qu'elle voulait s'essayer au jardinage... Elle voulait même que nous fassions cela ensemble...

Elle eut un sourire amer et ses yeux se remplir de chagrin.

\- D'accord. Merci pour ces précieuses informations mon enfant.  
\- Je vous en prie Votre Majesté.

Le roi laissa donc la jeune fille. Il pouvait l'entendre commencer à pleurer et cela lui déchira le cœur.

Il se rendit dans son cabinet de travail. Malgré la disparition de sa fille, les affaires ne cessaient pas de tourner pour autant. Son regard se posa sur le tableau de sa défunte épouse. Il eut un sourire pâle en admirant sa mine boudeuse et ses cheveux attachés en couette. C'était des caractéristiques que Michelle partageait, involontairement ou non, avec feu sa mère.

\- Alice... Si tu savais à quel point notre fille te ressemble... Susurra-t-il douloureusement.


	6. A l'assaut du château! Deuxième Partie

**A l'assaut du château! 2/4**

* * *

Alfred (ou plutôt son armée) ne s'était pas tourné les pouces durant les deux jours précédant sa défaite. Il avait en effet inauguré un autre imposant bélier mais cette fois, il était tout en fer. Celui-ci ne casserait pas, pensait le jeune comte.

\- Ahahah! Que dis-tu de cela Braginsky?

Mais Braginsky, du haut de sa forteresse, ne disait rien.

\- Chargez! Ordonna Jones à sa troupe.

Le sorcier se précipita au sein du château tandis que les soldats commençaient à marteler la porte. En quelques coups, elle céderait.

Mais elle ne céda pas.

La gueule de lion en métal, qui entourerait le haut et le bas de la porte, se referma brutale sur la tête du bélier. Pris au piège, les fantassins tentèrent de dégager le bélier, mais rien à faire, le lion ne relâchait rien.

\- Oh hisse! Tiraient les soldats.  
\- Oh hisse! Chanta en chœur le sorcier amusé.  
\- Raah! Dégagez bande de faiblards! S'énerva le jeune comte, puisque c'est ainsi, le héros va rentrer en scène dès maintenant!

Les porteurs s'écartèrent et Jones se saisit du cylindre métallique.

\- JE TE SAUVERAI QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON! S'époumona le jeune homme tandis qu'il tenta d'extraire la tête du bélier.

Et alors qu'il était seul à dégager l'arme, les mâchoires d'acier semblaient lentement céder du terrain. Le sorcier ne riait plus.

\- Ahaha! Tu ferais mieux de lâcher prise, sorcier démoniaque ! Le provoqua-t-il en tirant de plus en plus fort.  
\- Mais avec plaisir, lui répondit ce dernier.

Et les mâchoires du lion se rouvrirent. Mais en faisant cela, la force accumulée par Alfred propulsa l'engin de guerre vers l'arrière, et il fut emporté avec lui, perdant prise le sol et le control de bélier. Il fit bien quelques mètres de vol plané avant que la tonne de fer ne s'écrasa à terre.

Un craquement sinistre retentit. La foule poussa un cri d'effroi. Sous le bélier, le comte ne bougeait pas. Michelle couvrit les yeux de Peter, qui ne protesta pas.

Pendant ce temps, le sorcier était réapparut en haut de la forteresse. Il avait une sorte de satisfaction malsaine pour le malheur d'Alfred.

\- Mais ne restez pas planter là! Paniqua Arthur, allez l'aider!

Les soldats des deux nobles collaborèrent afin de sauver Alfred. Celui-ci était inconscient. Dès qu'il fut dégagé du tas de métal, on le transporta en urgence dans son camp afin de lui procurer des soins.

\- Que cela vous serve de leçon, annonça la voix d'Ivan, cette forteresse ne tombera pas entre vos mains. Vous feriez mieux de repenser à vos plans.

Et il partit, laissant la foule épouvantée et paniquée.

* * *

Le jeune Alfred avait heureusement survécu. Le médecin dû tout de même admettre qu'il était impressionné par sa résistance : un homme normal aurait probablement succombé sous le poids de l'engin et lui s'en sortait avec un seul bras à l'écharpe !  
Dès qu'il s'éveilla, Arthur s'était précipité à sa tante et on l'avait entendu vociférer des tas d'injures contre le comte avant de se taire d'un seul coup. Nul ne sut ce qui se passa entre eux.

Peter affirma qu'ils avaient échangé un langoureux baiser, et pour prouver que ses dires étaient vrais, il montra sa joue droite rougie par la supposée noble main d'Arthur, agacé que l'on les ait surpris. Mais Romano affirma que Peter c'était surtout fait prendre à force de se promener dans le campement de son frère aîné, et que furieux que celui-ci soit venu malgré son interdiction, se serait pris une correction. Evidemment, cette version était contestée par le petit noble, malgré la prétendue présence du jeune homme quand le petit garçon s'était pris la punition. Michelle ne savait qui croire, entre Peter qui disait qu'il avait pris deux gifles et l'adulte qui affirmait qu'il mentait pour attirer l'attention…

Peu de temps après, Arthur annonça que lui et Alfred resteraient pour voir qui serait la personne qui réussirait à rentrer, par simple curiosité.  
Et Peter avait bien l'intention de trouver une idée pour être cette personne. C'était en effet le moment parfait : la plus part des participants c'étaient refroidit suite à la tentative d'Alfred et avaient suspendus leurs attaques.

Les trois compères marchaient à travers le quartier crée de toute pièce par le seigneur Wang. A un moment, le regard de Peter croisa des cerfs-volants qui flottaient doucement dans les airs. Enchanté à l'idée d'avoir un jouet à sa disposition, il s'élança droit devant lui essayer d'obtenir l'un d'entre eux. Les deux adultes le suivirent, un peu inquiets : ils s'avançaient vers l'endroit où le noble Wang s'était installé.

Et il se trouva que c'était lui qui tenait les cerfs-volants. Cependant, il ne semblait pas vraiment gêné par la présence du jeune Krikland :

\- Je veux bien vous laissez vous distraire un peu avec ce cerf-volant, lui dit-il en lui tendant le plus petit de ceux-là, mais vous devrez me le rendre après.  
\- D'accord !

Le jeune garçon commença à faire tournoyer le jouet, qui faillit atterrir dans l'herbe mais Yao l'aida à se redresser au dernier moment.

Ils s'amusaient bien et les deux membres du tiers état les regardaient de loin. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils leur étaient autorisés d'entrer ou non. Quand le noble les remarqua, il leur jeta un regard mauvais et leur ordonna de partir avant qu'il n'appelle ses gardes. Il fallut que Peter intervienne pour leur permettre de rester –mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, Romano ayant un piètre sens de la diplomatie, avait déjà traité Wang de « noblichon » qui fut bien sûr très vexé.  
Ce dernier finit par accepter leurs présences, mais il leur fit savoir qu'il n'exprimait que du dédain envers eux, ce qui déstabilisa beaucoup Michelle. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité de cette manière. Pour autant, elle décida de se concentrer sur le beau temps et le cerf-volant qui faisait d'impressionnantes figures.

Wang soupira. D'habitude, il avait du mal à tolérer les enfants –ils le fatiguaient avec leur énergie inépuisable- mais aujourd'hui, il avait eu une pensée envers sa famille qui l'avait rendu nostalgique du temps où ses frères et sœur n'étaient que des enfants. A l'époque, malgré quelque petites disputes insignifiantes, ils ne s'entendaient pas si mal que cela. Mais à présent… A présent, il avait appris par son plus jeune frère, Im Yong, que Kiku et Mei complotaient contre lui afin de prendre la succession. Cette nouvelle avait été comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Des personnes qui lui avaient été si proches par le passé souhaitaient sa propre disparition…

Il ferma les yeux. Un sentiment amer l'envahissait.

\- Hey monseigneur Wang ! Est-ce que vous avez des cerfs-volants plus grands ? Comme… Grand comme moi ?  
\- Uh, hoqueta-t-il en sortant de ses sombres pensées, oui… Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit, aru.  
\- Oooooh s'il-vous-plait m'sieur Wang ! Mon frère ne voudra jamais me donner la moindre pièce !  
\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
\- S'il-vous-plaiiiiiiit !  
\- Non, je regrette : pas d'argent, pas d'échange.

Il commença à taper du pied, à se rouler par terre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais l'adulte se montra inflexible. Finalement, Peter, dépité, dût se rendre à l'évidence que sa requête serait vouée à l'échec.

Ils ressortirent de la zone habitée par le seigneur. Michelle tenta de redonner un peu de joie au petit garçon, mais il restait boudeur.

\- C'était ma seule chance de pouvoir entrer dans le château ! Gémissait-il.

Alors que Michelle avait utilisé toutes ses ressources pour tenter de rendre le sourire à Peter, Romano apparut de nulle part –la princesse ne s'était même pas aperçue de son absence- un gigantesque cerf-volant en main :

\- Vous avez commandé un cerf-volant Monseigneur Rikikiland ?  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! (Il fait une pause avec une moue pensive puis réjouie) Même si j'admets que ça serait parfait pour faire rager mon frère aîné !  
\- Où as-tu obtenu ce cerf-volant ? Interrogea la jeune femme pas qu'un peu surprise.  
\- Bah, chez le vendeur. Où aurais-tu voulu que je le trouve ? Ria-t-il fier de lui.

Michelle fronça les sourcils. Bien que ces jouets ne soient pas très couteux en termes de matières premières, la construction artisanale était jalousement gardée par les créateurs et par conséquence, ils étaient très chers. Peu importait le travail qu'exerçait le jeune homme, il ne pouvait avoir réussi à avoir payé ceci seul…

\- Merci milles fois Romano ! S'exclama le petit garçon blond, il faut juste que je rajoute quelques trucs et je pourrais aller à la conquête de la forteresse !

* * *

Le petit garçon travailla ainsi toute la journée. Le soir, au coucher du soleil, son engin était prêt.

Il avait construit un cerf-volant sur lequel il avait accroché des sangles de fortune afin de pour s'y attacher. Michelle n'avait pu retenir un applaudissement d'admiration : Peter avait fait tout ceci sans l'aide de quiconque !

\- Tu crois qu'il va vraiment soutenir ton poids ? Demanda sceptiquement Romano.  
\- Aucune idée ! Sourit ce dernier, mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme ne se sentit pas très rassurée à cette nouvelle, mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher d'au moins essayer.

Le petit noble se mit sur la branche, inspira et expira profondément avant de s'élancer en poussant ce qui se voulait être un cri de guerre –mais qui sonnait plutôt comme un cri de terreur aux oreilles de l'ancienne princesse.

Pourtant, le miracle se produisit : Peter volait.

\- Je vole ! Je voooole ! Riait-il de soulagement que son plan est marché.

Romano, qui tenait la corde relié au cerf-volant, essaya de se mettre à la vitesse de ce dernier et lui donna du mou pour qu'il puisse prendre de la hauteur. Ils se rapprochaient très rapidement de la forteresse. Michelle décida de les suivre de loin.

Peter, depuis les airs, distinguait nettement le propriétaire du château : il était en train de déguster des petits gâteaux alléchants accompagnés d'une mixture la plus répugnante et maléfique que le petit garçon ait pu voir dans sa vie : **_du thé_**.

 _C'était donc bel et bien un sorcier_ , se dit le petit garçon, _il est tout comme Arthur !_

\- Une fois que je t'aurais défait, je volerais tes gâteaux ! Cria-t-il au sorcier, ahahah !

Ce dernier releva la tête. Sans se presser, il se leva et s'approcha du bord.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, sourit-il narquoisement.

A peine lui adressa-t-il ces quelques mots qu'une vitre en verre commença à sortir et à encercler le haut de la forteresse. Peter paniqua : s'il ne reculait pas maintenant, il allait se la prendre de plein fouet !

\- Romanooo ! Arrêtes-toi !  
\- Je suis déjà arrêté ! Répliqua-t-il.

L'adulte tira sur la corde, ce qui fit perdre de la vitesse au cerf-volant mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'arrêter.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHH ! Hurla le jeune Kirkland avant de rentrer en collision contre la vitre de verre.

Le sorcier eut un petit rire amusé. Pourtant, Michelle trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose d'amer dans ce rire.

Les deux adultes se précipitèrent pour venir le secourir tandis que Peter tombait du sommet. Malgré leurs deux forces réunies, ils ne purent soutenir son poids et ils tombèrent tous trois à la renverse. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien de grave, seulement quelques bleus douloureux.

Les trois compagnons rejoignirent les campements bredouilles. Ce fut Arthur qui les « accueillit » avec fureur :

\- Comment avez-vous pu oser laisser mon petit frère risquer sa vie à ce point ?! Vociféra-t-il, il n'avait rien pour se défendre ! Imaginez un peu qu'il ait décidé de le tuer ! Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait, hein ? RIEN !  
\- Hey, c'est lui qui nous l'a demandé d'abord ! Commença à s'énerver Romano.  
\- J'avais pris tes grigris anti-magie ! Répliqua le benjamin Kirkland, et j'avais même pris une dague pour me défendre !  
\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu as vu la taille qu'il fait ? Même sans magie, il t'aurait étranglé et le tour aurait été joué !  
\- Ne m'ignore pas, sale connard de noblichon !  
\- Ouais ! Noblichon ! Noblichon !  
\- NE M'ADRESSE PAS LA PAROLE SUR CE TON, SALE GUEUX ! Hurla-t-il rouge de rage à l'adresse du jeune adulte.

Michelle s'éloigna discrètement de leur ardente dispute, se réfugiant sous son arbre fétiche. Le dôme de verre qui s'était formé il y a quelques minutes était en train de lentement disparaître dans les entrailles du château, laissant de nouveau le sommet à l'air libre. Ivan était toujours là-haut et était tranquillement reparti prendre son thé.

 _Il ne manque pas de toupet_ , pensa le faux jeune homme.

Les mots que Kirkland avait dit lui revinrent à l'esprit. C'était vrai. Si Braginsky avait voulu tuer Peter, il aurait pu : il lui aurait juste fallu tendre le bras et c'était terminé. De plus, bien qu'elle ne fût pas une experte en magie, il lui semblait que vu que Peter avait été vulnérable, la situation était rêvée pour le réduire en poussières.

Pourtant, il n'avait « rien » fait.

Elle soupira. Peut-être avait-il eu pitié de lui ou qu'il n'aimait pas faire de mal aux enfants.

Son regard passa sur la plaine. Wang donnait des indications à ses hommes. Il attaquerait probablement demain.

* * *

Alors qu'Ivan venait de terminer son thé –froid, merci à cette attaque imprévue- il remarqua des soldats qui fourmillaient dans la plaine. Il se rapprocha du bord de la muraille. Il y distingua le noble de loin –facilement repérable avec sa tenue riche et ses braillements.  
Celui-ci le vit et lui jeta un regard dur avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de se replier.

Le jeune homme soupira. Plus le temps passait, plus son estime en ces félons baissait.

\- Envoyer des enfants se battre… Ils n'ont donc aucune dignité ? Murmura-t-il à lui-même.


	7. A l'assaut du château! Troisième Partie

**Réponse à Anymimosa:** A quel moment? Vis-à-vis de Michelle/Romano ou quand il refuse de donner le cerf-volant? Si c'est vis-à-vis de nos protagoniste, c'est à cause de la différence de classe, tout simplement (Arthur a fait quelque chose de similaire, souvient toi :p) et si c'est pour l'argent... Bah c'est qu'il est tout simplement radin. %D

Ce chapitre est surement le plus sombre que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent... Vous êtes avertis.

* * *

 **A l'assaut du château! 3/4**

* * *

Yao avait tout planifié. Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps, mais il y était arrivé.  
Chez lui, les murailles étaient omniprésentes et il connaissait par cœur leurs points forts… Mais aussi leurs faiblesses.

Si on ne pouvait pas les détruire, la solution était facile : il fallait _passer par-dessus_.

C'est pourquoi il avait fait construire une immense tour de bois mobile, qui permettrait à ses soldats de passer à l'intérieur du château. Une partie s'occuperait de faire prisonnier le sorcier tandis que l'autre lui ouvrirait la porte. Il pénétrera ainsi dans le château et obtiendrait son dû.

C'était un plan relativement simple mais efficace jugeait-il.

Dès la première heure, alors que le brume matinale peinait à se lever, le tour fut mise en place.

\- Ne croyez pas que le brouillard vous protège, prévient le sorcier, je vous voie tous autant que vous êtes.

Wang grimaça. De toute façon, cette protection naturelle commençait à s'évanouir dans les airs et ne leur serait plus utile.  
Vers midi, la construction était terminée. La tour était juste à la bonne hauteur. Les architectes avaient vraiment fait du bon travail.  
Il lança l'attaque. On fit avancer l'immense tour de bois vers la forteresse.

Ivan, qui se tenait jusque-là à son endroit favori, recula un peu. Il paraissait attendre quelque chose. Son humeur était indéfinissable.

\- Que les archers fassent une offensive ! Ordonna Yao.

L'avoir vivant serait nettement plus intéressant mais au final cela importait peu. Le roi désirait avant tout la conquête du château.

En entendant ceci, Ivan commença à s'enfuir, les flèches sifflant derrière lui.

Une l'atteignit. On entendit un cri de douleur. Mais Ivan n'était plus visible. Impossible de dire ou non s'il était vivant.

Michelle sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle sentit une sorte de rage sourde l'envahir :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de le tuer ! Il doit d'abord être jugé !

La foule rit. Le noble se tourna vers elle et lui rétorqua sèchement :

\- Pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis, le meilleur jugement qu'il pourra recevoir est celui de Dieu lorsqu'il ira en Enfers.

Michelle se tut, abattue. Elle était si impuissante…

\- T'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête pour dire des choses pareilles, souffla Romano à son attention.

Elle l'ignora. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tels mots.

Mais alors que la tour du seigneur Wang touchait presque son but, quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit.

La forteresse se _grandissait_.

Elle grandissait, grandissait, grandissait ! Elle touchait presque les cieux ! La tour de bois paraissait bien petite face à la titanesque forteresse.

Le public poussa des exclamations. Les soldats glapissaient de peur. Wang, paniqué, ordonna la retraite. Mais le temps que les serviteurs fassent demi-tour, une main griffue faite de métal sortit de la porte désormais en hauteur.

\- Oh non… Murmura le noble.  
\- Oh si, répondit méchamment le sorcier.

La main se saisit des échafaudages en bois et les broya violement. Les soldats, en haut de la plate-forme, tombèrent en poussant des hurlements de terreur, se fracassant contre le sol.

Wang tenta de rester impassible. Il allait falloir réfléchir à un autre plan…

\- Aiyah… Cela aurait pu être pire.

Subitement, une flèche partit de la forteresse et frôla le visage du noble, lui créant une fine et propre plaie tout le long de sa joue.

Wang se retourna. La flèche était plantée dans le sol. Il l'extirpa. La pointe était propre mais le bois était ensanglanté. Le sang frais rougit ses mains.

\- Monseigneur, vous saignez… Commença doucement l'un des serviteurs de ce dernier.  
\- Ce n'est pas important. Allez plutôt appeler du renfort pour aider les blessés.  
\- B-bien monseigneur.

Et tandis que le serviteur s'éloignait, le noble cassa rageusement la flèche en deux.

* * *

La tension redescendit rapidement une fois que la steppe fut vide. Michelle s'autorisa à souffler. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu très peur. Cela pouvait paraître idiot, mais elle ne souhaitait pas la mort d'Ivan. Peu importait ses crimes, il devait bien avoir une raison ! Et il se devait ensuite être jugé pour ces derniers, pas être arbitrairement tuer !

La nuit tomba sans que personne ne se soit présenté. Romano était parti dormir et quant à Peter, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu sortir de la journée suite à sa tentative de la vieille.

Michelle ne trouvait toujours pas d'idée pour pénétrer la forteresse. La tête vide, elle fit le tour du campement quand une affiche attira son attention :

* * *

 **Avis de recherche**

* * *

Jeune femme répondant au nom de Michelle  
Age aux alentours d'une vingtaine d'année  
Cheveux bruns foncés, longs et lisses  
Yeux noirs  
Teint mâte  
Doit être livrée vivante à Raivis Galante

Récompense de **30 000 pièces d'or**  
Bonus de **500 pièces d'argent** si vous rapportez le poignard qu'elle a volé (le propriétaire la reconnaîtra)

* * *

Un frisson glacé lui remonta furieusement l'échine. Il n'y avait pas d'image et elle ne correspondait plus à la description donnée… Mais elle préféra se montrer prudente. Elle arracha l'avis de recherche et l'incéra discrètement dans un feu de camps.

Sa situation commençait à devenir critique. Il allait lui falloir un plan. Et vite.

Dans ses sombres pensées, elle jeta un regard vers la forteresse. Pas une lumière ne s'en émanait.

Pour une raison curieuse, elle fut prise d'une certaine assurance et décida de s'approcher du château. C'était dangereux, risqué, inconscient… Mais elle voulait tenter quelque chose.

Elle avança, d'abord confiante mais plus elle s'éloigna de la lumière du campement et moins elle se sentait à l'aise. Quand elle ne fut entourée que par les ténèbres et la chaleur fraiche de la nuit d'été, elle n'avait plus que ses jambes, qui avançaient mécaniquement, pour la soutenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Elle reconnut la voix de Romano.

\- Je te retourne la question…  
\- C'est pas tes affaires.

La jeune femme était choquée. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton auparavant…  
En le regardant mieux, elle distingua qu'il était équiper d'un lourd matériel servant normalement pour l'escalade.

\- Tu veux monter jusqu'au sommet ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il était sec, sérieux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il poussa un soupir las :

\- Tu ne veux pas partir ? Ça m'arrangerait…  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif ?  
\- Parce qu'un sorcier démoniaque pourrait nous entendre et nous transformer en je-ne-sais-quoi ?

Sans se retourner, le jeune homme recommença à marcher. Michelle, après un instant d'hésitation, le suivit en silence.

Romano grimaça quand il s'en rendit compte, mais lui dit qu'elle pouvait rester malgré tout si elle n'intervenait pas. Elle hocha la tête.

Il planta des pieux dans les coins faibles du mur, avant de s'attacher une corde autour de la taille. Il commença lentement et prudemment son ascension. A peu près à chaque fois qu'il atteignait un nouveau palier, il plantait un nouveau pieu avant de monter dessus.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas très poli d'essayer de rentrer chez les gens sans leur permission, n'est-ce pas ?

Romano faillit tomber. Depuis quand il y avait-il une fenêtre au-dessus de lui ?!  
Il leva lentement sa tête. Lorsqu'il croisa le masque noir du sorcier, situé juste au-dessus de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille.

\- Oh ? Vous êtes bloqué ? Interrogea-t-il avec une fausse surprise, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais vous donner un _coup de main_.

Il lui écrasa violement la paume sur le visage, le faisant dégringoler du mur. Sa corde rattaché à l'un des pieux lui permit de ne pas s'écraser lamentablement au sol mais lui coupa brutalement la respiration.

Michelle l'aida aussitôt à se libérer de l'entrave de la corde. Romano reprit lentement son souffle.

Le sorcier resta à sa fenêtre, accoudé au rebord, avant de se reculer. La fenêtre disparut aussitôt.

Le visage de Romano prit une expression frustré et colérique. Tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes, causé par le stress et la peur.

Pourtant, il fit le tour de la forteresse et recommença son travail.

\- Romano ! Il sait que nous sommes là ! Il ne va pas te laisser passer !  
\- Tu ne comprends rien, il FAUT que je le fasse ! Il faut que je réussisse !

Michelle se sentit dégoutée par le jeune homme. Il tenait donc à ce point à avoir le pouvoir ? Au point de risquer inutilement sa vie ?

\- C'est absurde ! Tu vas juste te faire tuer !  
\- LA FERME !

Il l'avait crié avec tant de violence et de désespoir que la princesse ne put rien ajouter. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas pleurer de rage. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne le comprenait plus.

\- Vous feriez mieux de l'écouter vous savez ?

Il était de nouveau réapparu au-dessus de lui. Le sorcier n'avait pas l'air de se sentir menacé, paraissant même très confiant et sûr de lui.

Avant qu'Ivan n'ait le temps de le repousser, Romano dégaina un couteau et le poignarda.

Michelle et l'homme poussèrent un cri, l'un d'effroi et l'autre de douleur.

Mais ce n'était pas Ivan qui hurla. C'était Romano.

Braginsky avait en effet attrapé le bras tenant le poignard avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Il serrait si fort le bras de l'escaladeur qu'il dû lâcher son arme, qui atterrit dans l'herbe. Puis, le sorcier le repoussa. Une nouvelle fois, le brun fut sauvé par sa corde et une nouvelle fois, Michelle lui porta son assistance. Cependant, dire qu'elle ne portait aucune rancœur envers lui serait mentir : elle avait été profondément choquée par sa tentative d'homicide.

\- Ne revenez pas, prévient froidement l'homme au masque avant de disparaître.

Romano massa son bras, gémissant de douleur.

Et sous les yeux exorbitée de la princesse, récupéra son matériel et chercha un autre endroit dans lequel il pourrait-il pourrait grimper.

La princesse se sentit écœurée. Pourquoi faillait-il que ce garçon, qui était son ami, se sentit à ce point attiré par l'appât du gain ?

Mais au moment où il allait de nouveau s'approcher de la forteresse, des pics d'acier sortir des murs de la forteresse. Il pouvait bien tenter de monter dessus, la moindre erreur le ferait s'embrocher contre eux.

Ce qu'il fit.

Cette fois-ci, Michelle s'interposa :

\- Tu es complétement fou ! Tu vas glisser et te tuer sottement !  
\- Je sais ce que je fais ! Répliqua-t-il, et à ce que je sache, t'as pas à me donner des ordres !

Malgré le peu de force qu'elle avait, elle réussit à l'empêcher d'avancer d'avantage des pics mortels.

\- Mais putain lâche moi !  
\- Non ! Je refuse ! Tu es mon ami et même si tu es complétement idiot de vouloir à ce point le pouvoir, je ne peux pas te laisser te faire tuer aussi stupidement !  
\- MAIS TU COMPRENDS RIEN JE TE DIS !

Il la repoussa brutalement et elle tomba dans l'herbe. La terre était sèche. Michelle tremblait. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était choquée et en colère. Oui, c'est vrai, elle ne comprenait rien. C'est pourquoi elle le provoqua, lui ordonnant de s'expliquer sur le champ.

Il mit du temps à répondre. Il avait une expression douloureuse. Il jeta un dernier regard meurtri vers le château maudit avant de lui dire de le suivre.

\- Tu sais, je m'en fous de la princesse, du pouvoir et de l'argent, commença-t-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, tout ça, j'le fais pas pour moi.  
J'ai … J'ai un ami dans mon village natal - c'est à plusieurs semaines d'ici. Ce gars-là…C'est un véritable crétin ! Tout le temps à sourire même lorsque tout va mal ! Et-et-ET CE CON A REUSSIT A CHOPPE UNE MALADIE QUASI-INCURRAPBLE ! S'il ne reçoit pas de traitement, il va mourir !

Il disait cela avec une telle rage et une telle tristesse que Michelle s'en voulut d'avoir eu de de si horribles préjugés sur lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une douleur sourde mais il semblait se refuser à pleurer.

\- J'ai commencé à faire des petits boulots pas très nets. Bizarrement, ça payait mieux que ceux qui étaient en règles. C'était pas grand-chose. Des petits vols. Mais dès fois… Ça ne tournait pas très bien.

Il lança son couteau avant de le rattraper par le manche. Ils étaient presque de retour au campement.

\- Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait. Ce que je voulais, c'était de quoi payer les médicaments et le médecin. Si ça pouvait sauver Antonio, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi. Alors… Quand j'ai entendu cette annonce avec la princesse et tout… Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ma chance. J'aurais pu faire soigner Antonio dans tout le luxe qu'il mérite ! Et pas le truc de fortune que je dois me tuer chaque jour avec une chance infime qu'il s'en sorte ! Je voulais qu'il puisse se faire soigner par un vrai médecin, comme Eduard Von Bock ! Et pas le vieux chaman qui ne sait même plus ce qu'il fait !

Les larmes coulaient maintenant de ses joues. Il tenta de résister, mais il finit par se laisser emporter par les hoquets de son sanglot.

Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Les autres étaient partis dormir depuis longtemps.

Alors, tout doucement, un peu hésitante, elle l'enlaça, alors que les dernières braises des feux des camps se mourraient.


	8. A l'assaut du château! Dernière Partie

**Réponse à L'Unique Guest** : Pour Feli, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre (je suis cruelle et oui je suis un terrible crabe! Mouhahahah!) et pour Alice, c'est la cousine de Thurthu (je me permet de le dire puisque ça ne sera pas essentiel et même non mentionné durant le reste de l'histoire) donc oui, le mariage Thuthur/Michelle aurrait été consanguin. Vala, c'est dit. Pour l'affiche par contre, soit c'est moi qui n'aie pas été claire soit c'est toi qui a mal lu mais non, le poignard n'est pas plus cher qu'elle! XD Si tu ramènes Michelle à Raivis, il te donnera 30 000 pièces d'or mais si tu rapportes Michelle + le poignard tu gagnes 30 000 pièces d'or PLUS 500 pièces d'argent. Autrement dit, tu gagnes moins d'argent si tu ramènes juste la dague (500 pièces d'argent et c'est finit). Est-ce que c'est plus clair maintenant? :3 Et puis Yao n'en avait effectivement rien à faire du plexiglasse: il avait une armée équipée jusqu'aux dents alors il s'était dit que "hommes avec des épées vs plexiglasse = on casse tout et on prend la forteresse".  
Et je n'aurais pas de cookie, je ne trouve pas les mots dans ta deuxièmes phrase *snif snif moi qui aime tant les cookies, j'ai échoué!*  
Prend ce mouchoir mon enfant, tu en auras encore besoin :D

Bonne lecture! ~

* * *

 **A l'assaut du château! 4/4**

* * *

Depuis la tempête qui l'avait empêché de partir, Vash ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois. Sa monture était suffisamment lente, pas la peine se donner d'avantage de contrainte.

Cela faisait à présent une bonne semaine qu'il avançait sur les routes. Son âne trottait docilement quand Vash tira sur les rennes, l'arrêtant net.

\- Feliks ?! S'exclama-t-il choqué.

Le cheval crème se tenait devant lui, broutant tranquillement. Il avait encore sa selle sur le dos.

Le garde le siffla. L'animal redressa la tête. Il sembla le reconnaître et arriva vers lui, frottant sa tête contre lui en reniflant.

\- Ah, désolé mon grand, je n'ai pas de sucre pour toi.

Le cheval eut une sorte de soupir agacé. S'il aurait eu la parole, il se serait probablement écrié « Pff, t'es genre vraiment trop nul. T'as même pas UN sucre ! Nan mais franchement ! » mais heureusement pour Vash, les chevaux ne parlaient pas.

Après lui avoir passé une corde autour du cou et l'avoir attaché à la selle de son âne, il appela Michelle à vive voix. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il commença à sentir l'angoisse monter en lui : pourquoi le destrier était-il tout seul ? Pourquoi y avait-il encore la selle ? Est-ce que la princesse avait été attaquée ? Blessée ? Prisonnière dans un endroit insalubre ?

Sans perdre de temps, Vash se mit à explorer les alentours, continuant de chercher la jeune femme.

* * *

Parmi les nobles, il ne restait plus que la grande Elizabeta qui n'avait pas tenté sa chance face au sorcier. Michelle portait sur elle de grands espoirs : la reine était connue pour être une grande conquérante et une fine stratège. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs : la foule de spectateurs avaient presque triplé depuis que cette dernière avait annoncé qu'elle tenterait une attaque.

La princesse soupira. Elle aurait tellement aimé avouer l'admiration qu'elle lui portait mais vu la classe qu'elle incarnait –et son état physique qui se dégradait un peu plus chaque jour- elle abandonna rapidement cette idée.

Romano en revanche n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste. Son amie savait pourquoi et elle compatissait avec lui.

Michelle était sûre d'au moins une chose : c'était qu'Elizabeta, elle, ne tenterait rien d'idiot ou de stupide. Elle connaissait les règles : conquérir le château et faire prisonnier Braginsky. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

L'armée s'amassa et encercla la forteresse. Elizabeta se tenait en première ligne au côté de son bras droit, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Le temps était sec, le soleil au beau fixe. Il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours et par endroit l'herbe avait jauni. Un vent chaud caressait les joues nues de la guerrière.

Ivan, pour une fois, ne s'était pas présenté comme à son habitude, et cela inquiéta Michelle. Peut-être sa blessure de la vieille guérissait mal.

\- Archers ! Bandez vos arcs !

Les soldats s'exécutèrent. La reine ordonna alors que l'on enflamme les flèches.

\- Mais Ma Reine, s'exclama Michelle, si vous brûlez le château, le sorcier risque de périr !  
\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser directement à Sa Majesté, misérable… ! commença à vociférer Beilschmidt avant de se faire couper net par celle qu'il défendait.

Cette dernière eut un petit sourire en coin et lui répondit calmement :

\- Il y a effectivement une chance qu'il brûle avec la forteresse… Mais je ne le pense pas assez stupide pour ça. Le but est de le faire sortir... Et de prendre son château, bien sûr.

Michelle n'était pas convaincue mais de toute façon, que pouvait-elle bien faire? Même si elle lui serait apparu sous son véritable rang, elle ne restait qu'une princesse et elle une reine. Et il ne serait pas mentir de dire que le faux membre du tiers état était assez déçu par le choix de son idole.

Une fois ceci dit, les soldats eurent la permission de tirer. Les flèches se nichèrent de toute part sur la forteresse : sur l'étendard, dans les murs, dans les ailes des petits moulins à vent et bientôt des lumières sinistres illuminèrent le château. La chaleur des flammes mêlée à celle de la pesante atmosphère de l'été devait être insupportable pour celui qui vivait dans la forteresse en flamme.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne puisse perturber le craquement du feu et le sifflement des dernières flèches embrasées. Elizabeta allait demander à ce qu'on enfonça la porte avant que tous poussèrent un cri de stupéfaction.

Des tuyaux*.

Des tuyaux _partout_.

Des tuyaux de robinet, à l'endroit, à l'envers, sur les côtés, étaient en train de pousser comme des champignons avant de se mettre de faire couler à flot une eau pure et claire. Certaines têtes de robinet tournaient frénétiquement sur elle-même, apergeant tout les alentours. En quelques instants, les flammes qui rongeaient le château furent réduites à néant.

Seul l'étendard restait illuminé par le feu. Soudain, le bois qui le maintenait craqua et le drapeau tomba dans la poussière.

Levé par le souffle chaud et les herbes sèches, un incendie se propagea en partant du pied de la forteresse.

\- Fuyez ! Hurla la reine quand elle s'aperçut à quelle vitesse la combustion gagnait du terrain.

Ce fut la panique. La foule braillait, courrait, trébuchait, se relevait, tentant toujours et encore de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de la source de chaleur. Les nobles avaient disparus, laissant derrière eux leurs affaires. Les soldats étaient sur leurs traces. Les campements étaient dorénavant vides, abandonnés en tribut aux flammes.

Romano ne voulut tout de même pas laisser ses affaires, bien trop coûteuses. Une fois chargé, il s'apprêta à partir quand il vit son ami, toujours perché sur son arbre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Jean ! Lui cria-t-il, ce n'est qu'une question avant que cet endroit ne soit plus que des cendres !  
\- Regarde, répondit-elle.

Elle pointa du doigt la forteresse. Il allait lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas le moment quand il comprit.

Le château suintait. L'eau qu'il contenait se déversa sur l'incendie, l'éteignant lentement mais efficacement. Cependant, cette technique n'était pas assez rapide : si l'eau avait tué une partie du feu, des lueurs continuaient de briller et menaçaient de redevenir un incendit au moindre coup de vent.

\- On devrait aller faire quelque chose.

Le faux paysan descendit de son perchoir, décidé. Elle jeta un regard au jeune homme à la chevelure auburn qui poussa un soupir :

\- T'es vraiment une forte tête. On pourrait éventuellement prendre des toiles de tentes pour étouffer le feu…

Ils se hâtèrent d'appliquer cette méthode. Ils étaient seuls et leur tâche fut longue mais gratifiante. La plaine était brûlée, noircie mais les campements étaient intacts.

Les deux amis retournèrent au leur. Personne n'était revenu. Epuisés, ils dormirent un peu alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore couché.

* * *

Michelle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Les étoiles brillaient de leurs éclats blancs sur la toile noire qu'était la nuit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Au vu de sources de flammes au loin, elle devina que quelques personnes étaient retournées à leurs camps.

Elle glissa de long de l'arbre. Ce n'était plus un problème à présent de faire des allers-retours entre la terre et l'arbre. Au cours de ses quelques jours, elle avait en effet finalement appris à grimper dessus en limitant les dégâts –et elle en tirait une certaine fierté.

Après un moment de délibération, elle voulut retenter l'expérience qu'elle n'avait pas pu réaliser la dernière fois.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se faire une joute à elle-même, ne se trouvant pas très futée pour faire ce genre de chose en pleine nuit.  
Mais qu'importait au final ! C'était un sorcier après tout, pas un loup-garou !

Les cendres crissaient sous ses pas mais elle ne pouvait les entendre à cause des battements assourdissants de son cœur. Elle savait se qu'elle faisait… Pourtant elle pouvait encore entendre un ricanement sournois qui lui affirmait le contraire.

Elle y était. Juste au pied de la demeure. Elle fit le tour, fixant intensément le sommet, cherchant le sorcier des yeux. Elle savait qu'il était là. Pour autant, il semblait ne pas vouloir se montrer…  
La princesse ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ces derniers jours ont été plus que musclé et entre ceux qui tentent de le tuer à coups de flèches, de couteau et de flammes, il avait de quoi devenir plus méfiant.

Michelle poussa la poussière sur le côté et s'assit. Jusque-là, son hypothèse se confirmait : tant que l'on ne l'attaquait pas, il en faisait de même.

Le faux jeune homme fut surpris de voir l'un des murs se faire doucement éclairer par ce qui semblait être une chandelle. Ce n'était théoriquement pas possible, étant donné l'épaisseur des murs et pourtant elle ne rêvait pas.

Ivan finit par apparaître à l'endroit où la lumière se présentait. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas son masque et Michelle fut surprise de voir à quel point il était jeune –elle s'était toujours imaginée que le sorcier devait être âgé ou tout au moins d'un âge mûr. Il avait une petite mine, ses yeux mauves montraient qu'il était fatigué et il avait l'air d'avoir d'importantes cernes. Il traînait toujours un petit sourire en coin mais même lui était moins jovial que d'habitude.

Ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre, sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Il est tard et si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien dormir, finit-il par lâcher un peu sèchement.  
\- Je suis… Je…

Si son esprit était limpide il y a quelques instants, il était à présent tout empêtré et les mots qu'elle avait choisis avec le plus grand soin lui échappaient dans la brume de sa mémoire.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas venue pour vous faire du mal.

Il cligna des yeux, luttant contre la fatigue. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle enchaîna :

\- Je voulais… Prouver quelque chose. Braginsky, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, ces quelques jours à vous observer me l'on prouver.

Sa gorge était sèche. Elle avala un peu de salive.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas continuellement fuir vos erreurs, continua-t-elle, vous devrez y faire face à un moment ou un autre. Je ne demande pas à connaître vos justifications ou le pourquoi au comment vous en êtes arrivés là si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler… Mais vous vous devez paraître devant la Justice.

Il eut d'abord une expression surprise qui chassa toute trace d'engourdissement avant de laisser place à un drôle de regard. C'était une sorte de mélange entre l'amusement et la pitié. Sa voix avait un ton amer :

\- Je suis surpris qu'ils aient décidé d'en parler (il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre). Je n'ai pas de justification à donner pour ce que j'ai fait, même si je le regrette profondément. Mais je refuse de me faire juger par _ces gens-là_.  
De toute façon, ont-ils seulement envie de me juger ? Leur verdict ne serait-il pas toujours le même ? Et même s'ils me laissaient en vie et que par miracle je finisse par sortir de prison, est-ce qu'ils accepteraient de me laisser manger à leur table, de me laisser me promener encore une fois dans les champs de blé ou en centre-ville sans qu'ils ne me jugent une nouvelle fois en se rappelant ce que j'ai fait autrefois ? Est-ce que _vous_ y croyez vraiment ?

La princesse baissa la tête.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle tristement.  
\- Bien… Alors je n'ai pas besoin de cette "justice". Ce n'en est pas vraiment une si elle ne satisfait qu'une part des personnes, même s'il s'agit de la majorité.

Ils restèrent en silence. Un vent froid fit vaciller la flamme de la chandelle. Ivan fixa le lointain, les yeux vides.

\- J'attends que le roi arrive. Tant qu'il ne vient pas, je continuerais d'assurer mon rôle ici. Cette forteresse ne tombera pas.

Michelle ne comprit pas ce dont il parlait mais il semblait convaincu par ce qu'il avait annoncé.

Le sorcier reporta son attention sur elle. Il eut un sourire franc, un peu plus doux que ceux qu'il avait pu avoir jusque-là.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de discussion aussi longue avec quelqu'un. Je vous en remercie.  
Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Vous êtes toujours un peu appart, toujours perché sur votre arbre... Faites attention à vous, on pourrait vous porter préjudice.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit… Pour ce qu'il en reste.

Il se recula et l'ouverture faisant office de fenêtre fut rebouchée par le mur. La lumière disparut lentement.

Michelle était seule. Elle se sentit morose. Elle n'avait plus aucune volonté. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle était venue cherchée. Elle n'avait plus qu'un grand vide à la place du cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée croire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'elle avait fait à présent était juste ?

Il devait bien pourtant il y avoir un moyen de pouvoir contenter tout le monde !

\- Peut-être que juger n'est pas la bonne chose à faire… Peut-être qu'il faudrait simplement pardonner et continuer d'avancer… Se dit la princesse alors qu'elle cédait tristement au sommeil sur son arbre fétiche.

* * *

*Bon, c'est pour la vanne hein (AHAHAHA c'est pas drôle) mais sachez que les robinets ne sont apparus qu'en fin XIX° siècle (1880 si mes sources sont exactes ?) mais pour le bien du scénarium, je vous prie d'imaginer que cet AU pseudo-médiéval a eu une connaissance précaire des tuyaux à robinet par rapport au notre U-U"


	9. Michelle

**Réponse à Anymimosa** : WEEELCOME BACK MY FRIEND! C'est une headcanon intéressante! 8D Mais tu n'aimes personne! Dx Tu aimes beaucoup trop la Vanille si tu veux mon avis U-U /badum tss/ Mais je suis contente que la rencontre non-officielle entre Ivan et Michelle t'aies plu ~

Au fait, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser quand vous ne postez pas dès que le chapitre sort! Je suis déjà très heureuse de voir vos commentaires et que cette fanfic vous plait! Vous méritez déjà tout plein de bisous! :3

A ce propos, je remercie **missycanucks** pour son follow! (.3.)/

* * *

 **Michelle**

* * *

Vash arriva enfin à sa destination. Il était très inquiet à l'idée que la princesse se trouvait parmi tous ces gens aux intentions plus ou moins douteuses. Et il espérait aussi qu'elle était bien arrivée ici. La crainte qu'elle eut pu avoir un malheur lui traversait régulièrement l'esprit et le rendait malade.

Il attacha séparément les deux animaux et fit le tour du campement, toujours avec son portrait. Il ne l'avait pas modifié, mais il précisait toujours les différences.

Alors qu'il avançait dans sa quête, il croisa Raivis Galante, en l'étrange compagnie d'Eduard Von Bock. Il trouva en effet surprenant qu'un garde aussi peu gradé que le tout jeune homme était puisse connaître aussi bien le médecin le plus réputé du pays, mais il jugea déplacé de faire une remarque. De plus, sachant l'habituelle maladresse de Raivis, peut-être avait-il eu besoin de faire appel au soigneur.

\- Z-Zwingli ! S'exclama-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous.  
\- Hum, rompez Galante.

Son ton était froid et il se montrait ouvertement désagréable avec lui. Cet insolent avait le toupet de faire les yeux doux à sa petite sœur de cœur –si apporter des croissants tous les matins n'était pas une preuve irréfutable de sa mesquinerie amoureuse, qu'on lui coupe la main sur le champ ! – et il refusait de le laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

\- J'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé, supposa-t-il avec une voix acide.  
\- Non monsieur… Mais j'ai disposé des avis de recherche un peu partout… Et elles sont régulièrement enlevées ! Annonça-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Le regard de Vash se durcit. Il lui rétorqua que cela ne voulait rien dire et que cela pouvait très bien être le vent qui avait arraché ses affiches. Le soldat acquiesça tristement, abattu.  
Le garde du corps lui demanda de lui montrer ses fameuses affiches. Il s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- Imbécile ! Lui cria-t-il dessus, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va conserver son apparence aux cheveux près ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas tout simple arrivé en grandes pompes en saluant la foule et en lui disant qu'elle est la princesse ?!  
\- Je suis désolé ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Je n'y aie tout simplement pas pensé !

Il commença à l'insulter, voulant passer sa propre frustration et colère contre lui-même sur le pauvre garçon. Eduard se permit d'intervenir, affirmant que depuis son arrivé, Raivis avait travaillé d'arrache-pied et qu'il ne méritait pas autant de mépris. Vash savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison et il ravala sa rage, non sans jeter une dernière pique contre Raivis.

\- Merci Eduard, souffla le jeune homme en essuyant ses larmes qui avaient commencé à perler.  
\- Je t'en prie. Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ? Voulut tout de même savoir Eduard.  
\- Non, et heureusement. Même s'il n'est pas vraiment agréable avec moi, il ne passe pas habituellement ses nerfs sur moi… Nous nous voyons peu au final. En revanche, mes supérieurs sont pires que ce qu'il a pu me faire aujourd'hui, grimaça-t-il.

Il poussa un soupir. Son ami eut de la peine pour lui. Au final, malgré sa fuite, il était toujours coincé dans son rôle de souffre-douleur…

\- Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais dès fois ça me manque d'être là-bas, continue le blond châtain, les lits étaient nettement plus confortables…  
\- C'est tout ce qui te manque ? Ne pût s'empêcher de questionner Eduard mi-choqué mi-amusé.  
\- Oui.

Ils regardaient ensemble le soleil se lever.

\- J'ai vu que tu as mis un bonus pour une dague, c'est celle que tu as fait avec le maître ?  
\- Oui. La princesse a dû me la voler lorsque je l'avais parié dans un concours de jeu à boire.  
\- Et tu as gagné ?  
\- Je n'aurais jamais parié ma dague si je n'étais pas sûr de gagner. Et l'alcool m'a toujours bien réussit, affirma-t-il avec peut-être moins d'assurance que les mots qu'il prononçait, je gagnais toujours contre Ivan.  
\- C'était à peu de chose près. Et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de risquer ta vie et ta carrière comme ça.  
\- Uh, oui…

Ils restèrent silencieux par la suite. Ils étaient simplement heureux de s'être retrouvé, même si cela ne durait qu'un court moment.

* * *

Une petite foule était arrivée, sans savoir s'il allait vraiment se passer quelque chose. En effet, les candidats avaient été dégoûté de voir que même la célèbre Elizabeta avait échoué face au sorcier et suite à la catastrophe d'hier, certains avaient assuré qu'une autre attaque ferait déferler la colère du sorcier sur la ville. Il régnait alors un certain climat de terreur et de désespoir sur les campements et la ville voisine.

En revanche, les nobles refusant d'abandonner s'étaient réunis pour élaborer une nouvelle stratégie groupée pour mettre à terre une bonne fois pour tout le sorcier et sa forteresse démoniaque. Ils éliraient ensuite la personne qui mériterait le plus de recevoir le prestige de la réussite. C'était, tout au moins, ce qu'ils avaient énoncé dans les faits.

Mais bien entendu, ce n'était pas ce que comptait laisser faire la princesse.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire –et elle s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensée plutôt tant c'était simple.

Mais avant de tenter quoique ce soit, elle se devait de d'abord couvrir ses arrières. De régler certaines choses avant son départ.

Si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Peter, elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour Romano. Et aussi, elle voudrait revoir la reine.

* * *

Elizabeta essayait de trouver l'inspiration pour annoncer à son mari que la conquête du château prenait plus de temps que prévu. Pour une énième fois, elle commença :

* * *

 _Roderich,_

 _Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que la prise du château d'Ivan Braginsky ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le siège durera, mais si cela dure trop longtemps, je ferai en sorte de revenir dès que possible, sans abandonner ce projet._

 _Hors mis cela, comment se porte le royaume ? Notre fils, Felicianno, va-t-il bien ? Les nourrices_

* * *

Elle fut interrompue dans son écriture quand elle entendit la voix de Gilbert s'élever derrière sa tente :

\- Je vous aie dit de ne pas rentrer ! C'est la tente de la reine Héderváry ! Dégagez ! Vous écoutez ce que -

A ce moment précis, le voile qui couvrait l'entrée s'éleva et l'étrange jeune homme qui s'était interposé lors de son attaque apparut devant elle, son bras droit sur ces talons, essayant vainement de le rattraper.

Le paysan s'agenouilla devant elle et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

\- Votre Majesté, j'ai besoin de Votre aide.

Gilbert s'arrêta net. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Elizabeta qui lui fit « non » de la tête. Il articula alors qu'il était armé et désigna du regard la dague attaché à la ceinture de ce dernier. Elle hocha la tête et prit la parole :

\- Je ne tolère pas les gens armé sous ma tente.  
\- … Vous pouvez prendre mon arme, mais je souhaiterai la récupérer après.  
\- Soit. Que veux-tu ?  
\- Je voudrais de l'encre et du papier Votre Majesté.

Gilbert se permit une exclamation moqueuse et même la reine eut un léger sourire amusé.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas donc demander cela à la papeterie ? Il doit bien y en avoir une en ville.  
\- Je vous en prie. Acceptez ma requête.

Il y avait tant de désespoir dans sa voix que cela intrigua la femme noble. Ce manant était-il donc désespéré à ce point pour venir demander à une reine de lui fournir des matériaux aussi communs ? En tout cas, il ne manquait pas de culot !

Néanmoins, elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse et intéressée. Des rumeurs courraient que cette personne était plus ou moins liée au sorcier, du fait qu'elle tenait toujours à ce que l'on accorde de la merci à ce misérable. Cette théorie était intéressante. Cependant, pourquoi donc venir chercher de quoi écrire chez l'ennemi dans ce cas ?

\- Tu as du toupet, jeune homme. Cela me plait. J'accepte ta requête, mais je souhaiterai lire ce que tu as écrit.  
\- Bien. (Il eut un regard vers Gilbert) Mais je refuse que _lui_ lise ce qu'il y a inscrit.  
\- Tu as ma parole.

 _Tant que cela ne met en danger la vie de personne_ , se garda-t-elle d'ajouter.

Son ami grimaça, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Elizabeta rangea soigneusement ses affaires et laissa sa place à l'homme. Il eut un sourire gêné et murmura un « merci » sincère.

Il écrivit rapidement. Il semblait habitué à cette tâche. Peut-être était-il notaire ? Ou des parents ayant travaillés dans ce milieu ? C'était pourtant peu probable, étant donné les guenilles sales qu'il portait…

Il souffla sur l'encre encore humide avant de lui tendre la missive.

La reine lut gravement celle-ci. Elle comprit pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas que Gilbert la lise.

\- S'il te plait Gilbert, lui ordonna-t-elle aussitôt, je voudrais que tu sortes.  
\- Mais ! Votre-  
\- _Maintenant_.

De mauvaise grâce, il sortit. La reine se retourna vers Michelle, un sourire franc aux lèvres :

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Vous puissiez être la princesse Bonnefoy. Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour le piètre accueil que je Vous aie offert et ma profonde admiration pour Votre courage et Votre générosité.

La princesse resta muette quelques instants. Elle se tordait les mains de gêne et elle sentait son sang battre de plein fouet ses joues.

\- Je-je les accepte avec un grand bonheur. Vous avez toujours été un modèle pour moi ! Enchaîna-t-elle avec enthousiaste, depuis toute petite je Vous ai toujours admiré ! Mais-mais je ne comprends pas…  
\- Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi j'ai utilisé une méthode aussi extrême pour – _tenter_ de- faire sortir Ivan, c'est cela ?

Elle hocha la tête. La reine mit sa main sur la frêle épaule de la jeune femme. Son visage était sévère.

\- Princesse, il est normal que Vous ne compreniez pas. Je suis déjà surprise que Vous ayez une vision de ce à quoi ressemble réellement le peuple, étant donné que Vous avez passé Votre enfance entre les quatre murs de Votre château… Ecoutez, la vie n'est pas celle d'un conte de fée. La réalité est bien plus dure. Cet homme a tué d'innombrables personnes par pure plaisir, il-  
\- C'est faux ! Il me l'a dit, il regrette ce qu'il a fait, il n'est pas mauvais !  
\- Vous lui avez parlé… ?  
\- En réalité, je pense qu'il n'est pas capable de contrôler ses pouvoirs… C'est pour ça qu'il ne les limites qu'à son château ! Il sait que s'il tente d'être trop offensif, il risque de –  
\- Comment pouvez-Vous savoir cela ? Coupa brusquement Elizabeta, Vous ne le connaissez pas. Si cela se trouve, il Vous ment depuis le début !  
\- Non… Je ne crois pas. J'ai… Une intuition.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent.

\- Princesse, je Vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas retenter de voir une nouvelle fois le sorcier. Il est mauvais. Les autres candidats et moi-même veilleront à sa chute. Je ferais en sorte de remporter le prestige, ainsi Vous n'aurez pas à subir un mariage forcé. Je Vous en fait la promesse sur mon honneur.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai tout de même savoir. Pourquoi n'êtes-Vous donc pas allée en ville Vous procurez le nécessaire ? Je ne pense pas que Vous ayez été assez idiote pour ne pas prendre de quoi acheter tout ceci… Et Votre secret n'aurait pas été découvert.

Elle eut un sourire.

\- Je voulais juste Vous voir.

Michelle la salua et sortit.

Elle avait oublié d'ajouter que c'était parce qu'elle aurait voulu avoir sa bénédiction quant à son projet... Mais visiblement, elle devrait le faire seule.

* * *

Elle donna la missive à Romano. Elle lui donna comme indication de ne l'ouvrir qu'une fois qu'elle serait à l'intérieur du château ou qu'elle meurt avant. Dans d'autres cas, il pourrait jeter le papier.

\- T'es marrant maigrichon, mais j'sais pas lire je te signale.  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à présenter ça à n'importe quel garde de m- ce royaume. Ils t'emmèneront à l'un de leurs chefs, et eux savent lire pour la plus part.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter, « Jean » eut une expression terrifiée. Il se retourna et parti se cacher dans les branches du chêne.

Le jeune homme voulut le rattraper quand quelqu'un l'interpela.  
A sa tenue, c'était un garde royal. Il était blond et semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Avec une voix mécanique, il récita qu'on cherchait une jeune fille, que son nom était Michelle, et que s'il l'avait vu il fallait qu'il le prévienne immédiatement. C'était très important, et il y aurait une somme conséquente à celui qui la ramènerait en bonne santé. Il précisa que cette jeune fille s'était très probablement travestie et portait un poignard sur elle.

Romano fit mine de réfléchir avant de demander plus d'informations.

* * *

\- Hey Michelle.

L'interpelée de bougea pas.

\- Arrête un peu tu veux ? C'est bon, je vais pas te balancer. Allez, descend.

Aucune réponse.

\- T'as si peu confiance en moi ? Je croyais qu'on était « ami ».

Des feuilles frémirent.

\- T'es pas sympa tu sais ? Moi je t'ai dit des trucs que j'avais jamais dits à personne avant. Je t'ai même avoué que j'étais hors-la-loi ! Pourquoi t'as pas fait pareil ?  
\- « Tu ne peux pas comprendre » répond-t-elle enfin.

Il soupira.

\- A ce point ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais, le garde, il m'a tout dit. Je sais que t'es une noblichonne.

Silence.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être rentrée chez toi…  
\- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

Il répliqua, avec un peu de gêne dans la voix, que c'était pour son propre bien, que les filles comme elle n'avaient rien à faire au pied d'un château maléfique et devraient plutôt se faire belles pour aller danser ou autres fanfreluches que font habituellement les femmes de bonne famille.

Michelle réprimanda une envie de vomir. Alors comme ça, puisqu'elle était une fille de « bonne famille », d'un seul coup, elle se devait de s'assoir sur une chaise, telle une jolie poupée, et attendre qu'un beau prince l'emmène sur son carrosse ? C'était ça qu'on attendait d'elle ?

\- Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! S'écria-t-il piqué au vif, je veux juste dire… Raaah, écoute, honnêtement je m'en fous que tu sois un mec ou une nana, t'es mon pote d'abord, ok ? C'est juste… Bah les noblichons, ils se tournent les pouces, c'est dans leur nature.

Elle poussa un soupir agacée.

\- Attend, j'ai pas fini ! Bon. Je dois avouer que quand Vachetruc -  
\- Vash Zwingli.  
\- C'est pareil. Bref, quand il m'a dit que t'étais une noble qui s'était enfuie de chez elle… Je croyais juste que t'étais dans ta crise d'adolescente rebelle en quête de reconnaissance.  
\- Je ne le nie pas, admit un peu à contrecœur celle-ci.  
\- Oui, eh bien voilà, non justement. Si c'était vraiment ça, tu aurais mis le nez dehors et quand tu aurais vu ce à quoi ressemble le « bas peuple », tu serais revenue dans les jupes de ta mère en pleurant.

Michelle ferma les yeux. Evoquer ce genre d'expression lui faisait toujours un peu mal et elle se sentit mal à la l'aise.

\- … Mais tu l'as pas fait. T'as pas méprisé les gens qui t'entourai, tu as sympathisé avec moi… T'as même de la pitié pour ce trou du cul qui vit dans le château ! Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'un tel exploit !

Elle ne sut pas trop si c'était sarcastique ou un réel compliment.

\- … Voilà. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai pas envie de te retrouver en bouilli, parce que je suis pas certain que ce gars-là soit aussi clément que toi. C'est tout. Mais… Mais si tu veux vraiment le faire… Je t'en empêcherai pas. De toute façon, je suis sûr que même si je t'attachais et que je te livrais à Va… Au garde, tu réussirais à t'enfuir une nouvelle fois, je me trompe ?

Elle eut un sourire. Tout doucement, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas, en face de Romano. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il l'enlaça fortement.

\- T'es comme ma petite sœur ! Couina-t-il avec une voix étranglée, a-alors… Fais gaffe à toi, d'accord ?

La princesse se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Elle se sentait extrêmement touchée par la confiance qu'il lui accordait.

\- Je pleure pas ! S'exclama-t-il sans qu'elle ne demande quoique ce soit, c'est le vent. Ça m'irrite les yeux, c'est pour ça que, que-que _mes yeux_ pleurent. Mais sinon, moi, je pleure pas !  
\- Il n'y a pas de honte à être triste. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne vais pas mourir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, petite tête ?

Il s'écarta d'elle, frottant furieusement ses yeux larmoyants contre sa manche.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai adressé la parole, le jour de notre rencontre ? Parce que tu me faisais un peu penser à _lui_. Un imbécile heureux.

Le jeune homme regarda ailleurs.

\- Je vais faire en sorte de distraire ton garde. Quand est-ce que tu y vas ?  
\- Pas tout de suite. J'attends que Braginsky se montre.  
\- D'accord. Quand ça arrivera, ne perd pas de temps.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je sais quoi faire.

Il eut un moment de flottement. Michelle remercia Romano d'avoir été là pour elle, même si elle lui avait caché certaines choses. Il lui donna une petit claque dans le dos et ils s'assirent, guettant l'apparition du châtelain.

* * *

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que personne ne va se présenter aujourd'hui… Enfin, en même temps, avec la catastrophe d'Elizabeta, ce n'est pas très étonnant, lança Arthur en sirotant du thé.

Alfred et Peter lui tendirent un regard las. Le plus grand avait une tasse de café –une nouvelle boisson très en vogue depuis sa récente découverte- et le plus petit avait aussi du thé. Mais même s'il touillait le liquide verdâtre à l'aide d'une petite cuillère en argent, il n'avait nullement l'intention de le boire.

\- Il y aura forcément un héros qui va se présenter… Surtout qu'en plus, la situation devient vraiment critique. Tu as vu dans quel état est le camp ?  
\- J'avoue ne pas y avoir prêté attention.  
\- Eh bien tu devrais. C'est vraiment-  
\- LE SORCIER ! Hurla le plus jeune en profitant de l'effet de surprise pour jeter sa tasse.  
\- PETER ! Ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était la – attend, tu as JETE TA TASSE DE THE ?!

Ce dernier lui tira la langue mais il changea bien vite d'avis quand son frère aîné lui tira les oreilles en le menaçant de le renvoyer chez leur mère, qui elle saura très bien le remettre à sa place. D'un seul coup, il se mit à pleurnicher et à supplier Arthur de ne pas exécuter sa menace, lui promettant de boire tous les litres d'infusion que celui-ci lui donnerait.

Alfred s'amusait de leur situation du fait que les deux frères étaient tous les deux extrêmes dans leurs réactions alors qu'ils ne respecteraient ni l'un ni l'autre leurs engagements.

Il allait tout de même intervenir, trouvant qu'ils allaient un peu loin dans leur dispute, quand il remarqua que quelqu'un avançait vers la forteresse :

\- Hey, vous savez qui c'est là-bas ?

Ils cessèrent leurs cris. Le visage de Peter s'illumina :

\- C'est Jean ! HEEEEEYYY, JEAN ! YOUHOU !  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse t'entendre d'ici, imbécile, répliqua Arthur d'un air hautain.

Le petit garçon se calma. Ils regardèrent le jeune homme progressé, prenant une marche déterminée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire… ? Demanda à voix haute Alfred.  
\- Tu le vois bien, crétin, ricana sarcastiquement Arthur en se servant à nouveau du thé, il va aller tuer le sorcier. Tu n'as pas vu le redoutable poignard qu'il porte ? C'est qu'il est terriblement armé !

Peter jeta un regard noir à son aîné, argumentant que Jean devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et que lui réussirait surement mieux que tous ceux qui avait essayé jusqu'à présent. Arthur rit. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que ce va-nu-pieds puisse faire le moindre exploit face au mage noir.

Le sorcier observait lui aussi de son côté l'avancement du protagoniste.

A environs la moitié de son parcourt, ce dernier s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Murmura Alfred sous le choc.

Le faux paysan venait de lever sa seule arme… Avant et de la lâcher. La dague atterrit brusquement dans l'herbe, s'enfonçant net dans la terre.

* * *

Michelle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le sorcier.

\- Je ne suis pas armée, annonça –t-elle d'une voix forte, c'était mon unique arme.  
\- Je sais, répondit-il avec son boîtier-coquillage.

Elle sentit de nouveau de l'adrénaline parcourir son corps. Ça allait fonctionner. Il _fallait_ que ça fonctionne.

Elle recommença à marcher. Elle entendait derrière elle des cris, des supplications qui lui disait de revenir mais elle ne fit pas demi-tour. Un peu de sueur perlait de son front. Il faisait si chaud sous ce soleil infernal.

Elle y était. Juste en face de la porte. Elle ne pouvait plus voir la silhouette du sorcier d'ici. Elle enjamba la partie inférieure de la gueule du lion en métal.

Elle était seule. Elle tremblait. Pourtant, la princesse frappa avec force la porte avant de demander :

\- Puis-je entrer ?

Personne ne répondit. Elle attendit.

Et puis, timidement, la porte de métal se soulevât, laissant tout juste la hauteur suffisante pour permettre à la demoiselle d'entrer sans se baisser.

\- MICHELLE !

Elle se retourna. Avant même de faire face à la personne qui l'appelait, elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

Vash.

\- Michelle… Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça.

Elle eut mal au cœur en entendant ces mots et en voyant à quel point il était anéanti à l'idée qu'elle frôlait son objectif. Elle eut subitement envie de venir vers lui, de s'excuser d'avoir agi comme une téméraire imbécile, de tout abandonner et de rentrer au palais. Mais elle savait que si elle renonçait maintenant, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Il fallait que tout ceci cesse.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-elle les larmes plein les yeux.

Elle courut vers l'intérieur de la forteresse et la porte se referma aussitôt sur elle.

C'était terminé.

Elle était celle qui était entrée dans la forteresse.

* * *

Snif snif, il m'a fallut 9 PAGES WORDS pour écrire tout ça. Une épreuve longue et éprouvante, croyez moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce chapitre est arrivé beaucoup plus tard que les autres.  
Hors mis cette joyeuseté, j'ai le regret de vous annoncé que je n'ai aucune idée de quand sortira le prochain chapitre (les cours reprennent lundi et j'ai besoin de m'entraîner pour un truc qui s'appelle "le bac de français et de sciences". La joie des examens, tout ça tout ça) bref, ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre avant un moment.  
Merci d'avoir lu! Bisous bisous \\('3')/


	10. Le sorcier

**Réponse à Anymimosa:** Aww, merci beaucoup, ça me fait chaud au cœur :3 Ce doit être parce que tout le monde rêve d'être "remarqué par son senpai"! X3 mais il est vrai que cette rencontre avait aussi un but "pédagogique" pour Michelle - parfois il faut faire des trucs que notre senpai désapprouve parce que celui-ci reste humain et qu'il peut se tromper. Comme nous aussi d'ailleurs, mais il faut quand même essayer dans le doute! Et dans le cadre du conte, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont très souvent des sens cachés...

* * *

 **Le sorcier**

* * *

Dès que la porte se referma sur elle, Michelle fit face à un grand hall beige, étrangement bien éclairé. Au fond, là où la lumière se mourrait, il y avait un grand escalier en marbre. Des fleurs fraiches étaient attachées tout le long de celui-ci, principalement des tournesols. En se retournant, elle vit de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient apercevoir le ciel bleu, expliquant d'où venait ce si lumineux éclairage. Elle fut tout de même choquée de ne pas les avoir remarquées avant d'entrer.

Des pas résonnants sur le carrelage la sortir de sa contemplation. Elle en avait presque oublié la présence du propriétaire. Il venait du côté gauche et derrière lui, elle aperçu se qui paraissait être un levier.

L'homme portait encore son casque. Lentement, il leva son bras et toucha la protection au niveau de la tempe. Un « clic !» se fit entendre et ses yeux furent immédiatement dégagés.

Michelle fut submergée par une angoisse sourde. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. Elle avait la tête vide, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer. Par ailleurs, le simple fait d'y penser était terrifiant.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Elle ne put s'en empêcher et éprouva de la colère contre elle pour penser à ce genre d'idiotie à un tel moment, mais elle trouva qu'il avait de beaux yeux. Des yeux mauves qui dégageaient quelque chose d'assez doux. Quelque chose de triste aussi. Peut-être parce qu'ils lui paraissaient étrangement brillants. Quelques mèches d'un blond très pale dépassaient de son heaume -mais en était-ce vraiment un?  
Hormis cela, elle fut impressionnée par sa taille. Qu'est-ce qu'il était grand! Elle se sentait bien misérable face à lui...

Ce dernier fit un cercle autour d'elle, sans abaisser son regard. La princesse se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant. Elle avait l'impression d'être un agneau à la merci d'un loup affamé qui se demandait par quelle partie il allait commencer à la dévorer.

Évidement et au grand soulagement de la princesse, une telle fantaisie ne se produisit pas. Ivan retourna devant elle.

Leur silence était lourd et sinistre. Pourtant, l'idée de parler paraissait encore plus terrifiant et ils restaient dans ce perpétuel discours muet qu'ils savaient ne pas être sempiternelle.

Ce fut finalement Ivan qui commença :

\- Vous êtes le premier… A avoir simplement demandé la permission de rentrer chez moi. Pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous de moi ?

Elle fut surprise d'entendre qu'il était tout aussi craintif et curieux qu'elle. La jeune femme eut un faible sourire. Par où commencer ? Elle fit une petite révérence et annonça :

\- Mon véritable nom est Michelle Bonnefoy, je suis l'héritière directe de ce royaume. Quant au reste… Je souhaitais simplement prouvé certaines choses à moi-même et à mes proches.

Il resta un long moment sans faire le moindre mouvement, respirant à peine. Ce nouveau silence interminable laissa le temps à la princesse de se questionner: est-ce que le sorcier allait la croire? Après tout, elle ne ressemblait en rien à une prin-

\- Votre Majesté! S'écria celui-ci en s'agenouillant devant Michelle toute étonnée, si Vous saviez à quel point je Vous aie attendu! Je-je j'ai de quoi tenir encore quelques mois en ressources mais je commençais à m'inquiéter vis-à-vis de Votre position... Où en sont les troupes? Si Vous souhaitez utiliser cette forteresse, elle est à votre disposition!

Michelle resta interdite pendant quelques secondes. Elle lui demanda de se relever tandis que sa tête se faisait assaillir de questions dont une qui ne cessait de revenir: mais de quoi Ivan parlait-il donc?

\- Mais... Votre Majesté... Nous sommes en guerre, murmura ce dernier qui était aussi confus qu'elle, et nos ennemis -des félons! Ils avaient promis allégeance à Votre Père!- veulent prendre cet endroit qui se révélera cruciale dans leur plan! Du moins... C'est ce que j'en aie compris. Je ne vois pas sinon pourquoi ils viendraient m'attaquer. J'ai respecté tous les engagements que mon maître avait conclu en tant que vassal, il n'y a donc point de raison que le Roi vienne m'attaquer... conclut-il en tripotant son écharpe avec un visage très sérieux.

Le sorcier devait se moquer d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible...

\- Par ailleurs, je trouve que Votre déguisement est très réaliste: je Vous aie vraiment pris pour un vagabond. Mais en y repensant, c'est vrai que Vous ne marchiez pas comme un homme du peuple, j'aurais dû y faire plus attention...  
\- Attendez, vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites?  
\- Où serait l'intérêt de dire des choses auquel je ne crois pas ?  
\- Mais-mais enfin, comment pouvez-vous dire que vous avez respectez tous vos engagements alors que vous avez tué en masse des innocents habitants des villages voisins! S'exclama-t-elle décontenancée.

Ivan pencha puérilement sa tête sur le côté et son casque poussa un crissement aiguë.

\- Je ne comprends ce dont Vous parlez, Votre Altesse...  
\- Mais! Mais ce n'est-ce pas vous qui avez provoqué une épidémie dans les villes voisines? Qui avez envoyé le mauvais temps, la famine et toutes les autres catastrophes que subies le royaume?  
\- Pourquoi ferais-je des choses pareilles? Interrogea celui-ci.

Il paraissait sincèrement étonné et Michelle en fut profondément troublée. Elle bafouilla des débuts de phrases incompréhensibles pour tenter de se justifier, mais cela qui ne la plongeait que d'avantage dans un gouffre d'embarras.

\- Vous savez, dit-il doucement, il n'y a pas grand monde qui passe par ici -habituellement j'entends- alors je ne suis pas vraiment au courant des dernières nouvelles... Mais je peux Vous assurer que je n'y suis pour rien dans ce que Vous venez de citer.

La princesse se sentit vraiment idiote.

Tout ceci.

Tout ce qui venait de se passer ces derniers jours... Avait été complètement inutile? Une sorte de grossière mascarade dans lequel elle et tous ces gens qui attendaient dehors, n'avaient été que des pantins ?

\- A-alors... Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier? Bredouilla la jeune femme.

Il eut un petit rire léger qui lui rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu - "rencontré" serait un mot un peu trop fort.

\- Votre Altesse, sauf Votre respect, tout ce que Vous venez de citer n'a nullement besoin de magie... Ce sont des causes purement naturelles. Et non, je ne suis point un sorcier, même si certaines personnes le crient à tort et à travers mais je peux comprendre leur confusion.

Michelle sentait son sang brûler dans son corps. Elle et son père avaient été vulgairement trompés et manipulés! Elle était tellement honteuse de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement!

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait un quiproquo... Que se passe-t-il exactement?

La princesse lui révéla tout, les accusations portées contre lui, la coalition des seigneurs ainsi que ce qui l'avait poussé à venir vers lui. Ivan l'écouta dans un silence religieux. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé cette histoire qui leur parut à tout les deux abracadabrante, il lui répondit :

\- Je dois dire que je ne suis pas particulièrement surpris… Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais je ne trouvais pas ce qu'il n'allait pas… Je dois avouer que je suis très déçu que Sa Majesté ne se soit pas souvenu de... Ce lieu.

Il eut l'air très abattu. Cela fit de la peine à la princesse, mais ne sachant comment le réconforter elle tenta de changer de sujet :

\- Si ce n'est pas vous qui avez des pouvoirs… Alors ce doit-être la forteresse, je me trompe ?  
\- Oh ! S'écria-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, absolument pas Votre Altesse, mais je peux comprendre Votre étonnement. Cet endroit est unique en son genre.

Il eut un petit rire enfantin et il écarta magistralement les bras en présentant les alentours.

\- « Il n'y a aucune magie, il n'y a que de la science » ! Déclara-t-il joyeusement, c'est ce que mon maître disait toujours à propos de ce lieu.

Devant son air ébahi et perdu, il se permit de l'approcher et de lui prendre les mains.

\- Si Vous êtes intéressée, je peux vous faire visiter, murmura-t-il les yeux brillants.

Troublée, elle retira rapidement ses mains des siennes. Elle devait avouée qu'elle était intriguée par le fonctionnement de la forteresse mais elle gardait tout de même un peu de réserve. Et puis, surtout…

\- Ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresserai pas… J'adorerai visiter votre demeure mais…  
\- Mais… ?  
\- Mais je voudrais d'abord commencer par la salle de bain, si cela ne vous dérange pas, souffla-t-elle honteuse.

Cela faisait en effet plus d'une semaine que la princesse n'avait pas pu faire sa toilette et elle se sentait vraiment très inconfortable et pouilleuse.

Heureusement pour elle, il eut un petit sourire compréhensif et il hocha la tête. Elle fut invitée à le suivre, se qu'elle fit avec soulagement.

* * *

Michelle fut agréablement surprise d'avoir de l'eau chaude dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans la salle de bain. Au palais, il fallait attendre parfois plusieurs heures pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une seule baignoire et n'en avoir qu'au bout de quelques minutes fut une révolution pour elle.

Elle quitta ainsi ses vieux vêtements sales et emprunta une robe simple ayant appartenu à l'une des sœurs d'Ivan.

\- Vous avez des sœurs ? Interrogea celle-ci une fois propre, piquée par la curiosité.  
\- Oui. Une grande et une petite.

Leurs pas résonnaient ensemble sur le carrelage gris.

\- Elles vivent avec vous ? Je serai ravie de les rencontrer !

Il eut un pâle sourire et un ombre passa sur son visage.

\- Ma petite sœur ne vit plus ici depuis longtemps… Quant à ma grande sœur, je suis sûr qu'elle sera enchantée de vous rencontrer aussi… Je vous la présenterai tout à l'heure.

Elle eut le sentiment que quelque chose clochait mais elle lui rendit son sourire par politesse.

\- Alors… Par où voulez-vous commencez ?

* * *

 **Le voici, le voilà, le bel Ivan que vous attendiez tous sera maintenant et officiellement un perso récurrent (et pas le passant qui passe et qui repasse) dans la fic. Enfin. Pffiou. n-n"** **  
**


	11. La Forteresse

**Réponse à clemence** (Clémence j'imagine?): Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle le continuera! ^^ (oui Peter est un petit peu... Fermé d'esprit en se qui concerne le thé? %D)  
 **Réponse à Anymimosa** : PARDON PARDON MONSIEUR, je suis extrêment désolée mais comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre d'avant (donc celui d'il y a deux chapitres) j'ai aussi les exa' de français à réviser donc parfois je dois faire l'impasse ;-; mais je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ~ Oui Ivan-chou est nardorableuh ! Je le verrais beaucoup faire ce genre de mimique! Et je suis ABSOLUMENT d'accord avec toi en se qui concerne l'Ukraine (même si le perso est choupi tout plein, c'est pas vraiment très représentative de la population... Et puis même, c'est malheureux de voir qu'une partie du fandom la résume juste à "BOOBS" et vont jusque la détester à cause de ça! MAIS OU VA LE MONDE ZUT) mais on peut la faire rentrer dans le "droit chemin" à coup de headcanon °^° La mienne est qu'elle ne se comporte comme une pleurnicheuse qu'en privé mais lorsqu'elle est face à des étrangers/ une situation grave elle va se montrer très drastique dans ses choix. Elle a une petite graine de meneuse au fond et c'est elle qui guide au final Ruru/Biélo comme la bonne grande soeur qu'elle est UwU

* * *

 **La forteresse**

* * *

Vash resta longtemps face à la forteresse. Il était anéanti. Il ne comprenait pas le choix de Michelle. Qu'elle soit contre la décision de son père, il pouvait comprendre. Mais qu'elle se suicide en allant vers cet homme... Qu'elle refuse cette main qu'il lui avait tendue... Que souhaitait donc tellement prouver en se donnant la mort?

A pas lourd, il fit demi-tour, écrasant les cendres sur son chemin. Qu'allait-il pouvoir annoncer au roi à présent? Qu'allait-il devoir dire à Lili...?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses sinistres pensées, Romano vient le narguer.  
Oh oui, Michelle avait réussi à rentrer.  
Oh oui, il ne l'attraperait plus à présent.  
Oh oui, elle avait montré ce qu'elle « avait dans le ventre ».  
Oh oui…

La colère s'empara de lui et le coup parti tout seul. Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn tomba à terre. Son nez commença à saigner abondamment.

\- Il s'agissait de la princesse, sombre abruti! Et à l'heure qui l'est, elle doit-être morte!

Il n'avait pas voulu prononcer ses mots. Il avait souhaité d'autant moins que la foule l'entendit et poussa un cri d'effroi en entendant ceci. Les yeux du blessé s'ouvrirent d'effroi et une négation plaintive sortie de sa bouche. Des messes-basses se firent entendre.

Vash préféra fuir du regard de tous.

* * *

Michelle était transportée par la grandeur de la forteresse. Les mécanismes étaient d'une complexité et d'une finesse remarquable. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans un monde arriéré et qu'elle découvrait enfin les véritables ressources dont ils pourraient tous disposer. Se procurer toute cette technologie serait un bon formidable pour le pays! Il lui fallait comprendre comment capter ces énergies qui ne dépendaient pas des Hommes ou des animaux! Il lui fallait apprendre comment pouvoir utiliser cette "électricité" dont il ne cessait de parler!

Les étoiles encore plein les yeux, ils arrivèrent dans la plus grande bibliothèque que la princesse n'ait jamais vu.

\- ... Comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit de la bibliothèque de la forteresse. Elle existait déjà lors des prémices de ce lieu et elle a été transmise et agrandie de génération en génération...  
\- Depuis combien de temps exactement?  
\- Une petite centaine d'années tout au plus.

Elle contempla les manuscrits. Certains étaient couverts de poussières et elle dut passer sa main dessus pour pouvoir lire les tranches.  
Ivan lui apprit que ces livres venaient d'un peu partout aux quatre coins du pays - et de plus loin encore. Effectivement, la princesse reconnut des écritures qui lui avaient été enseigné autrefois par ses professeurs de littératures étrangères. Elle fut prise d'une vague nostalgie qu'elle chassa de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

\- Vous êtes l'héritier d'un très grand patrimoine, dit-elle doucement en levant les yeux jusqu'aux sommets des étagères, votre père doit-être très fier de vous.

Il afficha une expression surprise et parut gêné. Ses joues se rougissent.

\- Je... Je n'en suis pas certain. Mon père n'a toujours exprimé qu'un profond dédain pour moi et mes sœurs...  
\- Vraiment? Il ne devrait pas. Vous avez réussi à défendre à vous seul cet endroit contre tous…

Il parut encore plus embarassé qu'il ne le fût déjà. Il murmura un humble remerciement.

Ciel. Pourquoi devait-il agir de manière si adorable ? Et pourquoi pensait-elle à ceci ? Ne devrait-elle pas simplement se contenter d'admirer la demeure plutôt que d'observer les réactions de son hôte ?

 _Pour vu qu'il ne remarque rien… Cela serait extrêmement gênant…_ Pensa la princesse.

Alors qu'elle se promenait entre les rangées d'étagères, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un imposant tableau. Il représentait un homme au teint olivâtre, portant une tenue extravagante d'un beau pourpre qui lui rappela les terres du Sud. Un loup blanc était placé entre ses mains.

\- Ah… C'est un portrait de mon maître. Il l'a fait il y a très longtemps, avant même que je ne sois ici. C'était… Un homme très… Particulier. Il était assez… Excentrique. Mais c'était un homme bon. Son nom était Sadiq Adnan.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez été adopté par cet homme ?  
\- En quelque sorte. Vous savez, autrefois ce lieu était une école.

Sa voix semblait s'éclaircir, visiblement heureux de parler de son passé.

\- Il y avait beaucoup de monde ! Il y avait mes sœurs bien sûr, mais il y avait aussi le petit Raivis, Eduard… Toris…

Sa voix baissa d'un coup quand il prononça le nom de cette personne. Mais il reprit bien vite :

\- Et tout un tas d'autres personnes ! Ensemble, nous apprenions les mathématiques, la science, la philosophie, les langues, l'art du combat… Nous faisions aussi des exercices pratiques sur lequel nous devions inventer de nouveaux mécanismes afin de rendre cette forteresse plus imprenable qu'elle ne l'était déjà ! Par exemple, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire des tuyaux qui sortent du mur en cas d'incendie !  
Bon… Il est vrai que je n'étais pas l'élève modèle… J'étais plutôt le tire-au-flanc qui dormait à côté du poêle et de la fenêtre et j'étais souvent puni…

Il eut un sourire embarrassé.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas été très futé et travailleur durant mon enfance… Le maître me faisait souvent les gros yeux et j'étais presque toujours convoqué pour aller les « tâches ménagères » du château… Mais dire que je ne le méritais pas serait mentir Votre Altesse.  
\- Ne vous blâmez pas ainsi. Vous avez muri depuis, j'en suis certaine ! Et vous êtes devenu le maître de cet endroit! N'est-ce pas une preuve de votre mérite?  
\- …Oui !

Mais il ne parut qu'à moitié convaincu.

Il changea de sujet aussitôt:

\- A côté de la bibliothèque, il y a l'atelier avec tous les plans des installations...Voulez-Vous le voir ?  
\- J'aimerai beaucoup, mais ne pourrions-nous pas aller saluer votre sœur d'abord ?

Il continuait de sourire mais elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être dans sa posture ou dans son regard.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, murmura-t-il, si Vous voulez bien me suivre…

Ils commencèrent une longue descente, d'abord par des escaliers on ne peut plus classique, puis parce qu'Ivan appelait un « ascenseur ». C'était une sorte de petite cage qui descendait elle-même aux étages inférieurs. C'était très reposant, bien qu'un peu stressant : il n'y avait qu'une lampe à huile pour les illuminer lors de leur court « voyage » à ce qu'il lui sembla être le centre de la Terre.  
Une fois arrivés, Michelle fut interloquée de voir que malgré le fait qu'ils paraissaient être six pieds sous terre, il y avait un très bon éclairage. Et mieux encore, cet endroit était un gigantesque jardin souterrain !

\- La lumière est fournit de l'extérieur par un effet de jeu de miroir, expliqua Ivan, ce n'est pas toujours parfait et tout dépend aussi de la météo extérieur… Mais c'est suffisant pour faire pousser certaines plantes médicinales, des légumes et un peu de culture. Il y a aussi quelques arbres et des fleurs, mais je reconnais qu'ils sont là plus pour le confort que pour leurs utilités…

Ils marchèrent sur un sentier de sable. Des herbes folles d'un beau vert printemps les côtoyaient, immobiles à cause de l'absence de vent. La princesse entendit au loin des bruits d'eau et en regardant sur le côté, elle vit une rivière d'un bleu outremer qui s'écoulait paisiblement. En dehors de ceux-ci et du bruit de leurs pas, il y régnait un silence qui imprégnait tout ce lieu.

A un moment, Ivan allât dans un petit champs de tournesols et en ceuillit quelques uns.  
Naïvement, la princesse crut qu'il s'agissa d'un présent pour elle et elle tendit les bras dans le vide, avant que le châtelain ne lui passa devant sans lui addresser le moindre regard.  
Ah! Le rejet est douloureux et amer, surtout pour une membre de la famille royale. Elle toussota bruyament pour dissiper sa gêne, se gourmandant intérieurement pour sa stupidité.

Ils continuèrent encore un peu. Mais alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur destination, Michelle s'arrêta net, laissant son hôte continuer seul, comme en trance.  
Il se pencha et s'agenouilla devant un grand saule pleureur et, à l'ombre de ce dernier, il y déposa le bouquet de fleurs jaunes.

\- Bonjour grande-soeur. Comment vas-tu?

Devant lui, la pierre tombale en granite ne lui répondit rien.

\- Vous pouvez venir, continua-t-il à l'intentio de la princesse, ma soeur n'a jamais fait le moins de mal à personne.

Elle eut une pensée amère pour lui et elle s'approcha. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, lui prenant doucement la main. Il frémit mais il ne la repoussa pas.  
Ils restèrent tous deux en silence. Puis, la jeune femme demanda d'une voix triste :

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit ?  
-Je ne souhaitais pas vous le cacher… Mais cela fait moins mal de parler d'elle comme-ci elle était encore en vie.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête. Son père aussi avait eu des réactions semblables à la sienne.

-Je suis désolée pour votre sœur. Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
-Elle est tombée malade. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce qu'elle avait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je n'ai jamais été très bon en médecine… Je suis plus doué pour tout ce qui est mécanique. Eduard était le meilleur d'entre nous dans ce domaine… Mais il est parti peu avant qu'elle ne soit infectée. Je n'ai rien pu faire…

Ils restèrent silencieux.

-Que sont devenues les autres personnes qui vivaient ici ? Votre maître, Sadiq ? Et votre père?  
-Mon père m'a abandonné moi et mes soeurs, il y longtemps de cela, mon maître est parti en voyage afin de retrouver son fils, Héraklès … Quant aux autres, ce sont surtout… A cause de désaccords. Certains pensaient que je n'étais pas apte à diriger cet endroit et sont partis assez rapidement. D'autres (Il se crispa)… Pour des raisons plus personnelles.  
-Alors, vous vivez seul depuis…  
-Oui. Trois ans déjà… Soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

Le ruissellement du cours d'eau lui parut être les pleurs qui ne voulaient pas montrer.

-J'ai perdu des proches moi aussi.

Il échangea un regard compatissant et fit timidement « oui » de la tête. Il savait déjà.

-Comment… Etait Votre frère ?  
-Matthew était quelqu'un de très gentil. Il lui arrivait d'être timide mais il avait beaucoup de cœur.  
-Il aurait fait un bon roi.  
-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à le penser.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce jardin si beau soit aussi figé et calme ?

-J'aurais souhaité qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été ravi de vous rencontrer… Et peut-être que tous les désagréments qui vont ont été causé n'aurait pas eu lieu.  
-Ma sœur aussi aurait été enchantée de Vous rencontrer.

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire triste qui exprima une mélancolie identique. Un peu timidement, Ivan posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et ne bougea plus. Michelle fut un peu surprise mais bien vite, elle l'enlaça en retour.

Ils restèrent tous deux un long moment dans cette torpeur, où de leur calme apparent, hurlait des pleurs pour leur frère et sœur disparus.


	12. Le coeur battant

**Réponse à clemence** : Prend ce mouchoir U*U Ce n'est pas de la haine! C'est le syndrome du fan sadique (plus ses personnages favoris souffrent, plus il est heureux, ce vil être! D:) Oui c'est ça, Sadiq est Turquie ^J^ (par contre, il ne faut pas chercher des références historiques: il n'y en a pas! Ou si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas voulu!) Rhooo mais quelle image as-tu de Vash? XD (même si je le vois très bien faire un Poker Face quand il apprendra la vérité, arf arf)  
 **Réponse à Blblbl:** Je comprend que ça rebute un peu certains (quoiaaa pas de yaoi et un couple sorti du néant qui plus est? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce délire?) mais je suis contente que tu aies essayé et que ça te plaises ^^ et ne t'en fais pas, le scénario est bien déterminé et je ne compte pas m'arrêter! èwé*ps: je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour on mette en rivalité avec Cristina! XD  
 **Réponse à Anymimosa** : Woah, merci beaucoup! ^^ je m'étais posée la question si tu verrais ce chapitre -puisqu'il était sorti il y a un moment - mais tu es toujours au rendez-vous, ça fait plaisir ! :D

En passant, merci **Sweden'slover** pour son follow, à **Ecrirepourvivre** pour son follow et son favoris et gros gros merci à **Elou14** qui a favorité et followé cette fic mais aussi beaucoup d'autres en passant! :coeur:

* * *

 **Le coeur battant**

* * *

Lentement, le duo remonta et laissa derrière eux leurs souvenirs amers. Ils débutèrent une timide conversation jusqu'à se qu'ils atteignirent l'atelier. Là, Ivan abandonna définitivement sa mélancolie et commença à expliquer certains mécaniques:

\- J'imagine que Vous parlez de la porte sera une perte de temps - il est assez évident que le titane ne va pas plier face à un bélier en bois- de même pour la gueule en acier qui garde celle-ci - c'est un simple mécanisme, similaire à une pince qu'on actionne à l'aide d'un levier...

Il prit plusieurs manuscrits qu'il ouvrit devant elle avant de les lui donner. Michelle remarqua que certains paraissaient très récents tandis que d'autres avait jauni avec le temps. Cependant, de manière générale, ils étaient tous bien conservés.

\- ... Aussi (il monta à un des escaliers et se pencha pour attraper un autre papier) pour limiter les dégâts avec les canons, la parabole que vous avez pu apercevoir fonctionne sur le principe des aimants... Vous savez ce dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Hum, oui…

Quelques scientifiques avaient joué les montreurs de foire sur ce sujet à la cours.

\- Bien, cela facilitera mon explication…

Il commença à développer cette dernière mais la princesse fut vite perdu à force de « pôle négatif », de « pôle positif » de « charge » et autres discours abracadabrant et elle ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.  
Alors qu'il était encore en train de chercher un énième manuscrit, elle s'approcha d'un plan de travail. Une feuille abandonnée gisait dessus, représentant un des moulins à vent qu'elle avait vu sur au sommet de la forteresse. Une minuscule maquette avait été mise sur le côté et elle s'amusa à faire tourner les pales.

-Si ce que je dis Vous ennuie, Vous pouvez me le dire, susurra son hôte derrière.

Elle sursauta malgré elle, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il se soit rapproché aussi vite près d'elle. Elle fit volte-face, tenta de se justifier, bafouillant qu'elle n'avait jamais dit une telle chose, tout en se reculant un peu. Il eut un sourire qui ne la mit pas vraiment plus à l'aise. Elle avait surement dû le froisser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au plan derrière elle.

\- Ah, oui, le moulin… C'est ce qui permet de créer une partie de l'électricité pour faire fonctionner la forteresse…

Il reposa son regard sur elle avant de prendre le manuscrit et de lâcher :

\- … Mais puisque ce que je vous dis vous ennuie, je vais me contenter de le mettre avec les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Michelle se sentit rougir de honte tandis qu'Ivan rassembla les différents papiers dans une malle en cuir.

\- Erm… Je suis désolée si je vous ai vexé.

Il se retourna la malle à la main. Le jeune homme resta muet un instant avant de répondre. Il parlait si doucement que Michelle se demanda s'il ne s'adressait pas plutôt à lui-même :

\- Vous n'êtes pas exactement comment… Je m'imaginais une princesse. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose finalement.

Il parla d'un seul coup beaucoup plus fort et eut un sourire étincelant :

\- Enfin, oublions cela ! Je mets ceci dans Votre chambre ?  
\- Oui, bien – attendez, quelle chambre ?

Sa joie descendue d'un coup pour prendre une expression affligée.

\- Vous ne comptiez pas rester… ?  
\- Euh, eh bien, commença-t-elle hésitante, c'est que je pensais qu'il fallait annoncer la vérité aux autres le plus autres le plus tôt possible… Et il faut que je retourne aussi au palais pour avertir mon père.

Elle se rendit subitement compte qu'elle allait devoir faire le chemin inverse à pied et elle se sentit envahit d'un certain dégoût. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait que le monde sache qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple malentendu !  
Mais Ivan ne paraissait pas de cet avis. Regardant ailleurs, tendu, il continua :

\- Je comprends tout à fait Vos motivations… Mais j'espérais que Vous resteriez un peu plus longtemps… (Il eut un rire nerveux) c'est que, comme Vous le savez déjà, je n'ai pas eu de la visite depuis un certain temps…

Il s'était avancé vers Michelle et son intonation était devenue plus faible. Il lui donna un sourire triste. Ressentant une certaine culpabilité, la jeune femme proposa :

\- Je… Je vous promets de revenir aussi vite que possible…  
\- Vous pensez vraiment que cela sera possible ? Ne seriez-Vous pas occupez avec les mondanités ou Vos devoirs de princesse ?

Elle comprit qu'il sous-entendait le mariage. Oui, bien sûr, n'importe quel homme "censé" ne laisserait pas sa femme, soit-elle de rang princier, voir un autre homme. Surtout si ce dit homme avait –eu !- la réputation d'être un sorcier…

\- Vous pourriez m'accompagner ! Tenta-t-elle, bon, il est vrai que passer le siège de nos chers nobles ne sera pas une chose aisée, mais une fois que j'aurais expliqué la situation à Elizabeta, les choses devraient être beaucoup plus simple !

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, un peu surpris de sa proposition.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup partir… Mais je ne peux pas.

Il regarda les lieux avant de continuer :

\- Cette forteresse est techniquement imparable… Mais elle possède une faiblesse : elle est incapable de se défendre seule. Il faut quelqu'un qui sache l'utiliser pour qu'elle soit pleinement opérationnelle… Et si elle venait à être prise par quelqu'un aux intentions mauvaises, certaines… Connaissances qu'elle recèle pourraient se révéler extrêmement dangereuses pour leurs opposants. De plus, elle demande un entretien régulier… C'est pourquoi, malgré ma grande envie de m'en aller, je suis condamné à rester ici… Je suis le Cœur de cet endroit, et si je m'arrête, alors il tombera en poussières.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Michelle baissa la tête, désillusionnée.  
L'attention d'Ivan fut prise par un papillon malchanceux – Dieu sait comment il avait pu rentrer à l'intérieur du château- qui venait de s'empêtrer dans une toile d'araignée. Il se débattait tant bien que mal mais, plus il luttait, et plus les liens se resserrait autour de lui.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui vivaient avec vous… Si vous me dites leurs noms entiers, peut-être que je serais capable de les faire rechercher…

Le jeune homme hésita un peu.

\- Eduard Von Bock. Raivis Galante. Natalya… Et Toris Laurinaitis… Il y en a d'autres mais si Vous pouviez les retrouvez eux en priorité, je Vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant, finit-il par dire.

Elle fut choquée d'entendre le nom d'Eduard Von Bock. Au moins, le médecin ne devrait pas être très difficile à trouver - une fois sa mission accomplie. En revanche, les autres noms ne lui disaient absolument rien.

\- Je vois, murmura le châtelain, eh bien, au moins je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'Eduard a réussi à se faire une place au sein de la société… Mais cela ne résout pas notre problème dans l'immédiat.

La jeune princesse eut un mouvement de main agacée. Elle inspira profondément, réfléchissant à une autre alternative, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Votre situation est injuste, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.  
\- Ce n'est pas une question de justice. C'est une question de devoir. Les choses sont ainsi…

Elle demeura silencieuse, poussant un long soupir. Ils semblaient être piégés dans une impasse.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle presque à contrecœur, je resterai trois jours, pas un de plus. Et je m'engage à retrouver vos anciens amis, ainsi que votre maître.

\- Oh ! Merci milles fois Votre Majesté ! S'exclama-t-il sans caché sa joie.

Oubliant la pudeur, il l'enlaça avec force, soulevant presque la jeune femme de terre. Cette dernière glapit, surprise, et sentit son sang s'embraser en elle. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop troublée pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.  
De son côté, Ivan apprécia grandement ressentir contre lui cette chaleur humaine qui lui avait tant manquée, ne se rendant pas compte de l'embarras éprouvée par Michelle.  
Il leva les yeux. Le papillon se faisait mordre par l'araignée. Il battit faiblement des ailes avant de s'immobiliser définitivement.

\- Hum… Pourriez-Vous me lâcher ? Demanda timidement la princesse.  
\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant de sa trance, bien sûr.

Il prit conscience qu'il avait peut-être agit de manière un peu précipité. Se retournant pour prendre la malle qu'il avait posée au sol pour cacher ses joues un peu rosies, il lui proposa de monter pour qu'elle puisse voir sa chambre. Sans surprise, elle accepta.

Une fois que ce fut fait, ils allèrent prendre un verre dans la salle à manger.

\- Servez-moi n'importe quoi tant que ce n'est pas du lait frais, grimaça Michelle.  
\- Comme Vous le souhaiterez… J'ai un peu d'alcool que je fais moi-même, de l'eau…  
\- Un fond d'alcool ira très bien.

Il servit deux verres d'un liquide clair et donna à la princesse le moins remplie des deux.

\- A quoi trinquons-nous ? Interrogea son hôte.  
\- A la paix, déclara son interlocutrice déterminée.  
\- Alors, à la paix.

* * *

Vash n'aimait pas rester dans cet endroit. Beaucoup étaient déjà partis, et la steppe lui parut plus vide qu'elle ne l'était cet après-midi. Pourtant, alors que plus rien ne le forçait à séjourner ici, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de repartir.

A sa grande surprise, en fin de journée, Vash fut convoqué par le général Gilbert. Ce dernier grommelait quelque chose en boucle, et Vash comprit vaguement que la reine se payait sa tête pour ne pas avoir sût différencier une fille d'un garçon pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Peut-être que ceci aurait pu lui décrocher un sourire si la situation ne lui aurait pas paru aussi mortifère.

Il l'amena jusqu'à l'intérieur de la tente. Héderváry était en train d'écrire quelque chose et leur demanda d'attendre. Elle finit par donner sa missive à un serviteur et vint vers eux. Vash la salua poliment, comme l'exigeait la tradition.

\- Relevez-vous et présentez-vous, ordonna-t-elle avec douceur mais sans moins de fermeté.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. La femme en armure ferma les yeux un instant, pensive.

\- Vash... Vous semblez être au courant de beaucoup de choses. Je présume, d'après votre uniforme, que vous êtes au service du roi Bonnefoy, je me trompe?

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Vous avez affirmé dernièrement que la princesse est morte... Mais avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?  
\- Nul n'a besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, répliqua-t-il le moins sèchement qu'il le put.  
\- Je comprends parfaitement votre raisonnement, et vous n'êtes pas le seul à le penser.

Les visages de Wang et Kirkland traversèrent l'esprit d'Elizabeta.

\- ... Mais je ne partage pas leur avis. Ce... Sorcier est un être provocateur. S'il l'avait vraiment tué, je pense qu'il nous aurait jeté son corps par-delà sa muraille, afin de nous révulser et de nous faire perdre espoir. Hors, depuis que la princesse Bonnefoy est entrée, il n'a pas -ironiquement- donné signe de vie. Je pense... Que si la dauphine s'est présentée comme telle... Alors ce que lui réserve cet homme sera bien pire que la mort.

Le sang de Vash se glaça. C'était parfaitement plausible… Il pouvait parfaitement la séquestrer en échange d'une rançon – voir, faire de force un bâtard à la princesse. Ce serait un grand déshonneur pour la famille royale, une immonde tare et encore plus pour Michelle qui aurait à supporter le regard de la cour en plus de devoir surmonter son propre traumatisme…

\- Vash, je vous en prie, allez prévenir le roi de ce qui se passe ici. Dites-lui de venir le plus rapidement possible. Je m'assurai que les autres ne fassent rien pendant son absence.  
\- … Je le ferais.

Il la salua et sortit. Dire que son angoisse avait disparu serait mentir, mais il était motivé par l'espoir de la possible survie de la princesse. Il alla chercher sa monture.

Mais il fut choqué de voir que Feliks avait disparu.


	13. Liens

**Réponse à clemence:** Oui AHAHAHA! En tout cas, ta headcanon est très amusante et m'a bien fait rire ! 8D Et merci pour ta réponse!

Sinon... Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'arriver très tardive de ce chapitre qui est lié à plusieurs éléments (comme le manque d'inspiration, le BAC, les sorties et ma relectrice qui me boude...).  
Mais bon, le voici le voilà, le chapitre maudit est là!

* * *

 **Liens**

* * *

Romano s'essuya le nez. Il pensa avec une certaine rancœur que le garde avait dû le lui casser. Il allât à la tente du médecin du camp, pour tenter d'obtenir un peu de quoi arrêter son saignement de nez. En espérant qu'il ne le fera pas payer, bien sûr. Dans le pire des cas, il s'enfuirait songea-t-il.

Il entra dans la large tente blanche. Des soldats de Wang étaient là. La plus part n'avaient que des blessures superficielles, mais certains étaient immobilisés dans du plâtre et on déplorait un malheureux qui s'était transpercer le cœur en tombant sur une lance. D'autres personnes, principalement des habitants du village voisin étaient aussi présents. Surtout des jeunes enfants et des personnes âgées.

Le docteur fut facilement repérable : il était le seul à porter des gants et une sorte de tablier en coton tâché par des tâches brunes. Il donna un conseil à un homme en béquille et se tourna vers Romano :

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Ah ! Votre nez visiblement. Asseyez-vous sur le matelas là-bas, je reviens tout de suite.

Il obtempéra, bloquant ses narines pour limiter le flot de sang. Cela avait probablement dû se calmer, mais il demeura prudent.

Le médecin lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu, avant de lui demander poliment s'il l'autorisait à l'ausculter.

 _Bah oui qu'il a le droit !_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Romano, _c'est lui le médecin non ?_

Après quelques manipulations parcimonieuses, Eduard conclut que le jeune homme n'avait rien de grave, mais qu'il devrait faire attention à ne pas se reprendre de coup, son cartilage s'étant probablement fragilisé. Il lui prescrit aussi des flacons contenant des huiles pour limiter l'apparition d'un hématome.

Romano le remercia, non seulement satisfait de s'être fait soigner mais de surcroit gratuitement. Il allait partir, mais il changea d'avis et revient vers lui :

\- Vous savez lire m'sieur ?  
\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Uh… Disons qu'une de mes… Amie m'a donné ce bout de papier… Mais j'sais pas lire, moi…  
\- D'accord, je vais la lire pour vous.

Il lui prit la lettre. Il prit une inspiration mais il s'arrêta net. Son visage se ferma. Puis, le médecin lui annonça :

\- Vous avez des amis bien placés à ce que je vois… Cette lettre indique que je dois soigner l'un de vos amis sous l'ordre de la princesse.

Romano fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit sous le choc. Puis, il se sentit très embarrassé. Bien sûr que cette aide était inespérée et qu'il en avait rudement besoin, mais que la princesse elle-même…  
Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Michelle était d'abord son amie avant d'être l'héritière. Il l'avait aidé et elle ne faisait que lui rendre la pareille.

Ce garde prétentieux pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, lui était certain que la jeune femme allait remettre le sorcier à sa place… A sa façon.

\- Il faut tout de même que je revois les soldats une dernière fois – je suis tout de même payer par Wang pour ce travail- mais une fois que ce sera fait, nous nous mettrons en route.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn acquiesça. En attendant, il allât se préparer.

Il songea amèrement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voyager à pied, surtout qu'il savait que Von Bock avait lui-même un cheval. Alors qu'il avait ramassé ses affaires, il vit un âne et un cheval crème attaché à un arbre. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Personne pour les surveiller.

Romano eut un sourire carnassier et il s'empara bien vite du destrier.

* * *

Michelle ne sut pas vraiment si elle regretta d'avoir accepté l'alcool (sa gorge s'était transformer en incendie alors que son verre était minuscule) mais son hôte eut l'air heureux de voir qu'elle avait bu tout d'un trait. D'après ses dires, il faisait cela avec des pommes de terre.

Curieux.

Ils continuèrent un peu la visite de la forteresse, traversant l'ancienne salle de classe, les dortoirs, la salle des machines...

Ivan gardait une certaine nostalgie amère lorsqu'il présentait ces lieux mais elle avait la sensation que cela l'apaisait de lui en parler. Pourtant, la jeune femme devina qu'il gardait certaines choses pour lui : il lui arrivait de commencer un sujet, se taisait quelques instants avant de brusquement en changer. Sa curiosité était piquée mais elle ne souhaitait pas le froisser. Elle l'appréciait sincèrement ne souhaitait pas le perdre pour quelques sombres secrets qui ne la regardaient pas.

Cependant, elle dut s'admettre que son hôte était parfois un peu étrange. A un certain moment, ils discutaient tranquillement quand il lui annonça :

\- Je dois Vous avouer que durant les premières batailles, j'étais plus diverti qu'autre chose… Cela faisait un peu d'animation, et puis, _c'était tellement amusant de voir les soldats s'enfuirent comme des petites fourmis apeurées_ … Cela me donnait envie de _les écraser jusqu'aux derniers._

Son visage s'était comme assombrit par une sorte de cruauté amusée, le tout barré par un sourire infantile, donnant un résultat peu rassurant. La princesse se surprit à avaler douloureusement sa salive. Mais son expression s'éclaircit subitement, prenant une expression plus douce.

\- … Mais cela a vite été lassant. Je devais toujours me lever très tôt et me coucher très tard au cas où ils attaqueraient par surprise… Et la guerre ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. Je préférerais que l'on vienne me voir pour discuter, comme Vous le faites.

Et ils continuèrent leur conversation comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, cet épisode hanta Michelle durant le reste de la visite. Peut-être qu'après être resté aussi longtemps isolé, il avait perdu un peu de son… Tact.  
Cela n'empêcha pas pour autant la princesse de rire avec lui en apprenant que ce malheureux Peter s'était écraser non pas contre une protection contre des potentiels envahisseurs, mais contre une vitre servant de véranda lors de la belle saison. Pauvre Peter !

Leur visite fit s'écouler rapidement le restant de l'après-midi. Ils se séparèrent après avoir mangé une délicieuse soupe préparée par son hôte. Et puis, une fois changée, Michelle céda aux délices d'un lit moelleux qui lui avait tant manqué.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil étirait tout juste ses rayons. Michelle hésita un moment avant de décider de sortir de sa chambre. Ivan était-il réveillé ? Bien qu'elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait affirmé se lever tôt, ne profitait-il pas de cette matinée pour se reposer maintenant que cette lutte inutile avait vraisemblablement pris fin ? Prise dans le doute, elle allât frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Un moment, lui répondit-t-il.

Michelle attendit patiemment qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Il était vêtu de sa sempiternelle écharpe rose et de son manteau brun habituel mais il avait négligé de mettre tous les boutons et elle put voir une partie de son torse. Par automatisme, elle détourna rapidement la tête.

Qu'il y ait prêté attention ou non, il ne changea pas son attitude et l'invita à entrer. Un peu récalcitrante (elle n'était jamais rentré dans la « chambre d'un homme » auparavant), elle entra. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les plans et les palmes d'un des moulins à vent, qui gisaient tristement sur le lit à baldaquin. Elle aperçut aussi le casque noir posé sur le bureau en bois, ainsi qu'un seau d'eau, une éponge et une bobine de bandage.

Ivan lui expliqua rapidement qu'il préparait une aile de rechange pour le moulin, suite à l'incendie qui l'avait profondément endommagé. Il eut un moment de flottement avant que son hôte lui demanda :

\- Euh, peut-être souhaitez-Vous déjeuner ?  
\- Cela peut attendre.

Elle s'était approchée de la table, regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne restait plus grand monde, mais elle reconnut de loin la tente d'Elizabeta. Elle poussa un soupir. Au moins, ils se tenaient tranquille…  
Son regard tomba sur la bassine et fut surprise de voir qu'il était teinté de rouge.

 _Ce doit être la blessure que lui a infligée le seigneur Wang_ , pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ses yeux furent vaquant pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui, lui demandant si sa blessure allait mieux.  
Il parut surpris mais lui avoua que bien que sa plaie n'était pas extraordinairement profonde, avait du mal à cicatrisée. Michelle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous être utile en quoique ce soit ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Ivan la jugea un moment avant de confirmer. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'arrivait pas à bien serrer son bandage, ce qui le rendait quasiment inutile.

Ils se regardèrent avec embarras. Oh ! Et puis, ce n'était que son torse pas vrai ? Elle avait bien vu pire au campement de ses dernières semaines –certains de ces messieurs s'étaient révélés être de vrai rustres qui ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot « pudeur » ou « commodité ».

Le jeune homme s'assit alors sur un tabouret et retira son manteau, qu'il posa sur ses genoux.  
Effectivement, même sans y rien connaître, Michelle put affirmer que la bande de tissu attachée dans tous les sens ne servait pas à grand-chose. Elle entreprit de délier le tout, détachant une à une les un peu trop nombreuses épingles à nourrice qui paraissaient se battre en duel.  
Comme il l'avait dit, la plaie se révélait encore écarlate, prête à saigner au moindre contact trop rugueux. La brunette remarqua aussi qu'il avait d'autres cicatrices, blanches et fines. Elle fut incapable de dire à quoi cela pouvait être dû et elle n'osa pas lui poser la question, préférant se concentrer sur le soin.

\- N'hésitez pas à serrer plus fort, lui dit Ivan.  
\- Uh, oui bien sûr…

La jeune femme fit quelques tours avec la bandelette avant de rajouter :

\- Je pensais… Peut-être pourrions-nous nous tutoyer à présent ?  
\- … Vraiment ?  
\- Oui ! Après tout, nous sommes… Amis, non ?

Ivan sentit ses joues s'empourprés vivement. Il réussit cependant à articuler un simple « oui ».  
Michelle finit par attacher l'épingle à nourrice avec les deux extrémités. Elle ne dirait pas que c'était parfait, mais c'était déjà mieux que le résultat de base.

\- Je vais mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus convenable, lui dit-il en se relevant, Vou- tu peux m'attendre dans la salle à manger.  
\- Bien, à tout de suite alors.

Elle quitta la salle. Alors qu'Ivan enfilait une tunique, il essaya de mettre ses idées au clair.

 _Il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur._

 _Il ne tombera pas amoureux d'une personne qu'il ne peut pas avoir._


	14. Dissonant

**Dissonant**

* * *

La discussion des nobles avait vite dégénéré, principalement à cause de leurs divergences de point de vu.

Alfred et Yao souhaitaient attaquer et mettre à sac la forteresse une bonne fois pour toute. Arthur ne désirait plus intervenir, et le jeune Peter voulait laisser faire Michelle. Ce dernier n'était pas censé intervenir et bien qu'Arthur l'eut remis plusieurs fois hors du camp, il réussissait toujours à s'incruster de nouveau dans la tente des négociations.

Dans le brouhaha général, Elizabeta priait pour que Vash soit déjà loin. Elle lui avait donné son meilleur cheval en apprenant qu'on avait volé celui de son messager. Il devait être bien parti depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Nous nous devons de secourir la princesse ! S'époumonait Alfred depuis déjà un moment , le sorcier pourrait lui mettre son casque démoniaque afin de lui laver à son tour le cerveau !  
\- Je t'en prie, épargne-nous tes commentaires, grommela Arthur, il n'y a aucune chance que la princesse s'en soit sortie.  
\- Je rejoins l'avis de Kirkland, aru. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait bon de faire payer au sorcier cet affront.

Le ton montait entre les différents protagonistes avant que la reine frape violement la table afin de ramener le silence.

\- Messieurs, je vous prierai de garder votre sang-froid s'imposa-t-elle,vous battre ne servira à rien.

Elle resta silencieuse le temps de capter leur attention, avant de reprendre:

\- Le mieux serait de tenter de rentrer en contact avec Braginsky. Il nous faut négocier.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? Grinça Arthur, sauf Votre respect, Braginsky n'a aucune raison de faire ça : il a un moyen de pression tandis que nous n'en avons aucun… En imaginant que la princesse soit encore en vie…  
\- Si la vie de la princesse est en danger, nous nous devons d'aller la sauver !  
\- Arrête avec ça Alfred !  
\- Vous êtes tous si bruyant, souffla Wang pour lui-même.

La discussion dura encore un moment. Mais au final, tous furent congédiés.

Le roi sera le seul qui pourra leur dire quoi faire.

* * *

Alfred restait un peu à part, pensif. Il avait beau se montrer aussi positif que d'habitude il était, en vérité, peut-être le plus anxieux que tous les autres. Il savait à quel point la situation était grave. C'était pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude passive de la majorité de ses compatriotes. Il leur fallait agir ! Pas se tourner les pouces en attendant que le pire se produise ! S'il avait plus d'hommes et de pouvoir, il n'attendrait plus une seule seconde pour secourir la dauphine !

Il soupira, las, et regarda son bras toujours immobilisé en écharpe. Vivement qu'il n'en ait plus besoin ! Sinon, comment pourrait-il se battre lors du combat final contre le Mal ?

Alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées, une voix familière le sortie de sa transe. Il se retourna. C'était Arthur. Le comte le salua brièvement. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne lui répondit rien, regardant ailleurs.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune.

Son interlocuteur rougit tout en ramenant son regard vers lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il se tenait un peu bizarrement, les bras derrière lui comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

\- Ecoute Alfred… Ça fait un moment qu'on se connait toi et moi et que l'on entretient une… Une relation.

Il décrocha son regard, fixant ses pieds.

\- Et alors ? De quoi faut-il parler ? De la plus ou moins confidentialité de notre relation ? Du fait que ton petit frère se mêle de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas ? J'ai beau l'apprécier, il faut reconnaître qu'il met son nez dans des histoires là où il ne faut pas… Ou tu viens t'excuser de ta crise de jalousie quand je t'ai dit que j'allais secourir…  
\- Non ! Rien de tout ça ! Enfin, oui et non ! Coupa-t-il agacé avant de se calmer brusquement, je… J'en aie assez de cette relation.

Le cœur d'Alfred s'arrêta. Il voulait exiger qu'il s'explique, qu'il ne le quitte pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ensemble. Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. C'était comme-ci quelqu'un lui avait tranché la gorge.

Arthur continua :

\- Je… Je veux t'épouser Alfred… Je sais que tu n'es pas très mature et que quelque chose d'aussi grave que le mariage ne doit pas t'enchanter… Mais j'en aie vraiment assez qu'on se tourne autour. Je veux que ce soit stable entre nous…

Alfred reprenait vie. Son acolyte faillit tomber à la renverse quand il se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer avec son bras valide. Bien sûr qu'il voulait l'épouser ! Il n'attendait que cela depuis des années ! Et il serait très heureux d'avoir une famille avec lui !  
Arthur ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, encore un peu tremblant sous l'émotion. Alors que son fiancé relâchait son étreinte, il lui dit :

\- Je t'en prie Alfred… Laisse cette bataille, tu n'y gagneras rien ! Personne ne peut rien faire contre lui !  
\- Arthur…  
\- Je ne dis pas ça par jalousie. Je le dis parce que c'est la vérité. Et-et ne souhaite tu donc pas te marier avec moi le plus tôt possible ? Il va falloir faire des préparatifs, et choisir lequel de nous deux devra transmettre son sang et…  
\- Je le sais tout cela.

Alfred fit volte-face, fixant la forteresse avec gravité.

\- … Mais je ne peux pas renoncer maintenant.  
\- Mais pourquoi Alfred ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à être obstiné à ce point?!  
\- Je ne peux pas, parce qu'il en va de mon honneur ! Je ne peux pas laisser cet homme et la force maléfique qui l'habite, continuer à tuer des innocents ! Et on ne peut pas abandonner l'héritière !  
\- Pour l'amour du ciel, elle est MORTE. Et quand aux autres, on pourrait trouver un moyen pour repousser sa magie…  
\- Dans combien de temps ? Il nous faut aller secourir la princesse le plus tôt possible. De plus, faire appel à d'autres sorciers seraient une idée abjecte – n'en déplaise à ton amour pour l'occulte.

Le noble gentleman poussa un cri de frustration. Son compagnon ne l'écoutait pas -et pire, ne l'écouterait pas. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit aussi borné et têtu, toujours persuadé d'avoir à remplir une cause divine ! Et comme à l'accoutumé, il était mis sur le carreau !

\- Si c'est ainsi, alors j'imagine que ma présence ne te manquera pas !  
\- Bien sûr que si tu me manqueras, répliqua d'un air étrangement calme son interlocuteur.  
\- Alors, pars avec moi !  
\- Tu sais déjà ce que je vais te répondre.  
\- Très bien !

Sans rien ajouter, le blond aux yeux verts partit, laissant Alfred seul. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur mais il ne l'arrêta pas. C'était son choix. Et au fond, c'était mieux ainsi : il ne souhaitait pas voir Arthur blessé …

* * *

Ivan et Michelle étaient retournés dans le jardin sous-terrain. Ils ne s'étaient pas trop rapprochés de l'endroit où était enterrée la sœur d'Ivan, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la princesse. Savoir qu'un corps se trouvait en ce lieu la hantait plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, aussi beau le lieu soit-il.

Ils étaient assis, là, tous les deux dans l'herbe, en face de la rivière souterraine. Juste derrière eux, il y avait un camélia en fleur. Dans le reflet de l'eau, il lui semblait qu'elles étaient d'un rose tendre.

Elle lui parlait de son enfance. Elle se souvenait de ses temps d'insouciances où elle jouait avec Lili, et éventuellement avec Vash. Elle se rappelait des bêtises qu'elle avait pu commettre, comme la fois où elle s'était baignée en pleine nuit, sans prévenir personne si ce n'était son amie qui l'avait accompagné. En effet, elle n'avait cessé de se languir de l'embrun mais on lui avait foncièrement interdit de ne poser le moindre orteil dans l'eau salée.  
Elles s'étaient fait prendre en rentrant par leur gardien et avaient été bien puni. Pour autant, elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir désobéit cette nuit-là.

Son interlocuteur parut surpris, non du fait d'avoir été punie mais plutôt du fait qu'elle ne puisse sortir quand elle le souhaitait, même sous bonne garde. Michelle lui expliqua qu'on avait craint qu'elle se noyât, aussi démesuré puisse paraître la peur de ses protecteurs.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu la mer, lui avoua Ivan, mais j'ai toujours voulu y aller. Est-ce vrai qu'il y fait chaud toute l'année ?  
\- Je n'en suis pas certaine. Je n'allais dans cette résidence que lors de la belle saison, j'ignore donc si c'est vrai. Mais quand j'y suis allée, je confirme qu'il y faisait une chaleur infernale.  
\- Je vois…

Ils restèrent silencieux. Michelle sentit un énorme creux se former : Vash et Lili… Et même son père lui manquait profondément. Et qu'elle peine a-t-elle dû infliger à son garde du corps… !

\- Je n'ai pas d'histoires aussi amusantes à t'offrir, susurra son compagnon.

Il était né dans une famille pauvre. Son père faisait un travail quelconque qui le forçait à s'éloigner de sa famille. Sa mère avait travaillé d'arrache-pied toute sa vie dans les champs, avant de finalement succomber à la fatigue. Ayant appris le décès de sa femme, son père revient, prépara les funérailles selon les rites, et une fois faits, disparu aussi sec.  
Les trois enfants furent placés par des voisins dans un orphelinat religieux, non loin de là.  
Il y vécut l'Enfer. Les enfants de là-bas ne cessaient de se moquer de lui : il était trop petit, il avait des mimiques bizarres, il avait un trop grand nez. Un jour, il en eu assez et…

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans son discours, le regard subitement vaquant.

\- Est-ce que tout vas-bien ? Interrogea Michelle.

Ivan parut sortir de sa torpeur et lui adressa un sourire qui voulait la rassurée, mais qui était étrangement dissonant.

\- Je ne vous jugerai pas, continua-t-elle doucement, qu'avez-vous fait à ce garçon ?  
\- … J'ai essayé de le tuer.

La princesse le regarda avec effarement. La brutalité de ses mots l'avait choqué.  
Mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Il fallait qu'elle lui rende son visage impassible, fendu par un sourire froid, tel un parfait miroir. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Alors elle le ferait. Aussi dur que cela puisse être.

La jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il l'avait empêché de mettre un terme à la vie de son agresseur.

\- Tout bonnement mes instituteurs, qui sont intervenus juste au bon moment. J'ai été puni au jeun pendant trois jours. J'avais juste de quoi boire. Pendant ces trois jours, j'ai prié que l'on vienne me sortir de là, que si ce dieu existait il savait que ce que j'avais fait n'était pas dénué de sens et que je n'avais pas à être puni. Mais personne n'est venu. Depuis, j'ai rejeté l'existence de toute entité supérieur qui régirait le monde. Je ne souhaitais pas ressembler à ses clowns qui me répugnaient tant.

Le temps avait passé. Certains des enfants étaient partis –dont ce répugnant garçon aux yeux rouges qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Ses sœurs et lui continuaient de vivre. Les voir était vraiment son seul réconfort, il avait eu la sensation qu'elles étaient les seules à vraiment l'aimer. Il ne nia pas qu'il ait eu l'idée de s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait laisser ses sœurs derrière lui. Au moins, ils étaient logés et nourris, ainsi qu'un tant soit peu éduqués.  
Et puis, un beau jour, un homme s'était présenté. Cet homme allait devenir celui qu'il coïnciderait comme celui qui lui avait tout appris et qui l'avait véritablement élevé, comme un père l'aurait fait.  
Au départ pourtant, cela semblait mal se présenter : il ne s'intéressait qu'à sa sœur aînée, puisqu'il cherchait quelques pupilles à éduquer. Mais cette dernière lui rétorqua qu'elle ne partirait pas sans son frère et sa sœur. Il se souvient qu'il avait ri, séduit par son caractère et accepta.  
Alors sa vie changea du tout au tout. Il réussit à se faire des amis, à être accepter et aimer.

Il se tut pendant un instant. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, Michelle ressentit le besoin de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Ivan eut un soupir las mais il referma ses doigts sur la main de la princesse. Michelle sentit son cœur palpiter, agité par un agréable trouble.

\- Puis-je te demander une requête ? Murmura-t-il alors qu'il fixait l'onde.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Pourrais-tu… Penser à m'envoyer un tableau représentant la mer ?

Elle eut un léger sourire triste, peinée pour lui.

\- Je le ferais.


	15. La couleur du Camélia

Avant toute chose, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes et que vous passerez une bonne année! :3

* * *

 **La couleur du Camélia**

* * *

Avait-elle eut peur quand Ivan lui avait affirmé qu'il avait essayé de tuer quelqu'un ?  
Bien évidement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui la gênait exactement ? Les mots qu'il avait employés ? Le fait qu'il ne semblait pas exprimer le moindre regret, si ce n'était qu'un embarras apparent sur le sujet ? Ou encore l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver la même chose ?

Cela la troublait. Profondément. Car, si cette révélation créait en elle une certaine répulsion, la princesse ne pouvait nier que son attraction envers Ivan demeurait présente.  
Pas dans le sens romantique, bien sûr ! Dans le sens… Amical. Elle continuait à le trouver sympathique. De plus, elle avait du mal à imaginer que ce garçon si timide puisse faire du mal volontairement à une tierce personne. Cela lui semblait… Impossible, non corrélable. Il était bien trop _gentil_ pour cela.  
Pourtant, ses petits travers, ses petites phrases qui ne voulaient rien dire hors contexte paraissaient vouloir affirmer le contraire. Peut-être bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas aussi bien qu'ils ne souhaitaient tous deux l'admettre.

La réminiscence du sourire ô combien cruel du châtelain apparu dans l'esprit de Michelle. Elle le revoyait, en ce jour où il s'était réjoui très franchement, sans honte et presque avec orgueil, de la blessure d'Alfred. Blessure qui aurait dû être _mortel_. Peut-être bien qu'au final, Ivan en était capable.

Mais, ne se défendait-il pas ce jour-là ? Alfred n'avait-il pas abusé de sa clémence ? Après tout, ils étaient en guerre à ce moment. Et pour ce jeune garçon, n'était-ce pas relativement similaire ? De plus, Ivan n'était alors encore qu'un enfant…

Inconsciemment, elle se confortait dans l'idée que son hôte était lavé de tous péchés. Fermer les yeux était bien plus agréable que de regarder face à la réalité. C'était plus facile, tellement plus facile…

Alors que Michelle se rassurait dans son illusion, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Sans surprise, elle ouvrit à Ivan.

\- Bonsoir, murmura-t-il.  
\- Bonsoir. Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Il regarda ailleurs, un peu ennuyé. Il avait un bras dans le dos. C'était une curieuse attitude.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'étais peut-être pas… Très correct, dirons-nous.  
\- Oh ! Ne vous faites pas de soucis là-dessus. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister non plus…

Ils eurent un moment de silence, gênés.

Et puis, sans rien dire, le jeune homme prit la main de Michelle, l'ouvrit et y plaça une fleur.

C'était un camélia.

Un camélia rouge.

\- Ceci est… Pour me faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ils semblaient tellement vous- te plaire…  
\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire… Mais j'apprécie le geste. Merci.

Elle regarda le camélia attentivement. Elle se sentait, une nouvelle fois, intimidée par sa présence. Cela l'ennuyait de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Ils étaient pourtant devenus assez proches…

\- Y en avait-il des rouges ? Je ne les aies pas vues… Lui demanda-t-elle pour combler le silence.

Ivan eut une expression interloquée.

\- Mais… Il n'y en a que des rouges ici.

Michelle fut troublée. Elle était certaine d'en avoir aperçue des roses…  
Et puis, elle secoua la tête, lui affirmant qu'elle devait être fatiguée et qu'elle avait certainement rêvé.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. A sa grande surprise, Ivan lui caressa la joue avec le dos de sa main avant de l'embrasser chastement sur le front. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et disparut aussitôt dans la chambre en face d'elle.  
La princesse referma la porte. Elle mit la main à sa poitrine, dans laquelle elle ressentit les rapides pulsations de son cœur. Un peu chancelante, elle apporta la fleur à un vase vide. Elle y mettrait de l'eau demain.

Alors qu'elle contemplait la belle fleur rouge, elle prit conscience de quelque chose de cruciale. Elle n'avait pas voulu se l'admettre, mais maintenant, cette pensée s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit. S'en était presque violent, comme un poids qui s'abattait brusquement sur ses épaules.

 _Elle l'aimait_.

* * *

Vash arriva au château en trombe, essoufflé. Sans attendre l'autorisation des gardes, il pénétra dans le hall et, voyant le roi, hurla à plein poumons :

\- Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté ! La princesse a été retrouvée !

La cour se retourna sur son passage. Francis se dirigea vers lui, le considérant gravement. Essoufflé, Vash articula douloureusement :

\- La princesse… Elle était… Elle est rentrée dans le château de Braginsky… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Et la Reine Elizabeta vous attend… Pour décider… De son sort…

Après ces mots, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, tentant de calmer sa respiration et son cœur qui brûlaient sa poitrine. Des murmures se répandirent dans la salle du trône, avant de devenir, lentement, des protestations choquées.

Le roi éleva la voix. Aussi sec, les nobles se turent.

\- Qu'on m'apporte mon cheval et que tous les stratèges se tiennent prêt à partir. Je m'en vais chercher ma fille. Mon premier ministre prendra ma relève en mon absence.

Il s'écarta de la foule, laissant la haute société silencieuse, sous le choc des nouvelles.

Lili se précipita vers son frère, soulagée de le revoir. Mais en voyant sa fatigue, ce sentiment de réconfort s'évanouit.

\- Grand frère… Grand frère, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Ç-ça va, bégaya-t-il en se relevant avec difficulté, il faut… Que j'aille…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, le souffle lui manquant trop. Il s'appuya sur sa jeune sœur, étant incapable de se tenir droit par lui-même.

Lili lui toucha le front. Il était brûlant. Avec douceur, elle lui suggéra d'aller se reposer mais il refusa violemment. Cependant, sa fatigue fut plus forte et la jeune fille, malgré les protestations de son aîné, l'entraîna vers leur quartier. Elle le coucha et commença à préparer activement un cataplasme d'argile pour soigner son frère.

Une fois couché, Vash lui avoua :

\- J'ai si honte. J'ai commis tellement d'erreurs durant cette quête et je n'ai même pas pu ramener Michelle parmi nous…

Il était trop fier pour pleurer mais Lili vit bien que ses yeux gonflés n'étaient pas uniquement lié à la fatigue. Elle délaissa alors un peu son travail et tenta de réconforter son frère, l'enlaçant gentiment, lui affirmant qu'il avait fait de son mieux et que personne n'était infaillible.

Il ne lui répondit rien. Mais il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la blonde sentit son épaule se mouiller.

* * *

\- A combien d'heure de route se trouve votre village ? Demanda Eduard à son compagnon.  
\- J'sais pas trop. A pied, ça m'avait pris… Deux ou trois semaines, je crois.

Ils étaient en route depuis un certain moment. La nuit tombait déjà et il leur fallait réfléchir à un endroit où dormir.

Le médecin s'arrêta. Romano fit de même. Son cheval était une vraie tête de mule, mais il avait manié des vaches plus difficiles que lui. Il jugeait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.  
Eduard montra du doigt un espace libre blotti entre deux sapins.

\- Là. Nous camperons ici.

Sur ce, il descendit de son cheval et se hâta à défaire les affaire de son destrier. La jeune homme aux cheveux auburn fit de même et attacha son cheval à un arbre. Celui-ci hennit péniblement, raclant le sol d'un air agacé.

\- Rholàlà, quel sale caractére il a… Soupira Romano en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le cheval se retourna vers lui et souffla bruyamment. Cela avait beau venir de la part d'un cheval attaché, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. On aurait dit que l'animal lui jetait un véritable regard noir.

Le jeune homme regarda ailleurs, stupéfait par sa propre crédulité et imagination. Il devait vraiment être fatigué ce soir.

\- Sans vouloir paraître impoli, pourriez-vous m'aider à faire un feu ? Nous avons beau être en été, la nuit risque d'être fraiche.  
\- Sans soucis, m'sieur.

Ils firent leur feu de camps le plus loin possible des arbres – les sapins, particulièrement leur épis étaient hautement inflammables- et commencèrent à manger autour. Les sacs de couchages étaient déjà prêts, ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de rien.

\- C'est quoi qui vous a poussé à devenir médecin ? Interrogea Romano en croquant dans son pain presque rancie.  
\- Bonne question. Quand j'ai commencé à étudier, je me suis toujours un peu plus intéressé aux sciences humaines que mes camarades… Et j'aime aider, aussi. J'ai commencé comme simple pharmacien mais j'ai connu un vif succès qui m'a propulsé au rang que j'ai aujourd'hui. On pourrait dire que c'est un mélange entre prédestiné et chance qui m'ont conduit à exercer cette profession.

Romano le dévisagea longuement. Il devait se l'avouer, il était envieux de cet homme. Il semblait que tout lui était arrivé dans le bec, sans avoir à connaître la moindre difficulté.

C'était injuste.

Il alimenta une dernière fois le feu et partit se coucher. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.


	16. Les lueurs de l'aube

**Les lueurs de l'aube**

* * *

Ils s'étaient remis en marche, dès que les premières lueurs de l'aube percèrent le ciel. Romano ne put s'empêcher à penser à sa propre vie. Ce qu'il a vécu, traversé, bravé. Il n'avait pas une vie très honorable, en fin de compte. Peut-être n'avait-il eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Il a vécu dans un petit village, éloigné de tout. Ses parents élevaient des bovins – ils en avaient cinq tout au plus- et avaient le don de s'entendre avec tout le monde. Pourtant, Romano s'était toujours senti exclu de sa famille. C'était peut-être dû à la mort de son jeune frère, Marcelo premier du nom, qui avait tant affecté sa mère et son grand-père. Quand Marcelo, deuxième du nom, arriva, c'est comme-ci tout avait repris vit. Sans lui. Comme-ci il n'existait plus. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, à ce petit bougre : il avait rapidement pris conscience de la situation et faisait toujours tout pour l'inclure. Mais il restait tout de même le favori. Lui, au moins, il était jovial, souriant, bon-enfant, suffisamment honnête. Une nature facile à vivre en soit. Et à côté, il y avait lui, Romano, un jeune homme bougon qui ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts si ce n'était voler dans les étagères du confiseur du village, bon à flâner et un terrible menteur.

Pourtant, il avait réussi à se faire deux amis. Louise et Antonio. Deux jeunes gens qui croquaient la vie à pleine dents, gentils et guillerets comme tout. Tout l'opposé de lui et, d'une certaine manière, assez similaire à Marcelo. Il les aimait plus que tout au monde, même si les mauvaises langues affirmaient le contraire. Beaucoup disaient qu'il ne faisait que les manipuler.

Mais les trois amis n'en avaient rien à foutre.

Finalement, Louise et Antonio se sont mariés, tous les deux. Ils étaient heureux, et Romano était heureux pour eux. Ils ont eu un fils. Henri, qu'il s'appelle.

Et puis, il eut l'épidémie.

Ce fut l'hécatombe. Du jour au lendemain, toute sa famille – excepté son jeune frère, partit en ville à l'époque- succomba. Et plus terrible que tout, Louise mourut. Il pouvait encore entendre les pleurs d'Henri quand on lui avait annoncé que sa maman serait enterré loin d'ici, sur la demande de son oncle. Il était riche, et il souhaitait que sa sœur reçoive les rites qu'elle méritait. Un peu plus tard, ce fut Antonio qui manifesta des symptômes inquiétants. Déterminé à ce qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose et pour éviter de laisser un orphelin, Romano prit le destin en main.

Au début, il essaya les travaux « légaux » mais c'était trop pénible, trop peu gratifiant, trop long. Il commença alors à grappiller quelques boulots malhonnêtes, d'abord des petits larcins puis des grands braquages. Il se salissait parfois les mains et ça le hantait souvent dans son sommeil – mais quelle importance qu'il soit tourmenté ? Antonio devait subir mille fois pire. Et il leur fallait des remèdes. Romano avait déjà dû faire des pieds et des mains pour faire revenir Marcelo afin qu'il s'occupe de l'enfant, et son travaille lui permettait tout juste de nourrir les trois garçons. Tout les espoirs de guérison reposaient sur lui.

Quand il entendit parler de cette fameuse récompense avec princesse et royaume à la clé, le jeune homme crut enfin que la chance allait lui sourire. Il pensait, naïvement, que ses talents de voleurs lui seraient utiles. Et que grâce à son « futur » nouveau statut, il allait enfin soigner Antonio une bonne fois pour toute.

« Tout redeviendrait comme avant ».

L'auburn devint muet. Tout paraissait silencieux, alors que l'aube disparaissait à vue d'œil. Même le cheval crème ne poussait plus d'exaspérants soupirs, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le blond, à ses côtés, lui énonça d'une voix rassurante :

\- Si votre ami a réussi à survivre aussi longtemps infecté, il y a de fortes chances qu'il puisse en guérir. Mon travail ne fera que l'aider à le sortir de la maladie. Nous arriverons à le soigner. Je vous donne ma parole.

Romano sourit faiblement, trop fier pour lui avouer qu'il le remerciait du plus profond de son cœur.

* * *

Michelle s'était réveillée très tôt. Ses pensées étaient agitées. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de son hôte ? Un mélange de fébrilité et de honte s'empara d'elle. La princesse le connaissait à peine, et voilà que son cœur s'emballait au simple fait de penser à lui. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! C'était de l'attirance, sans doute, mais pas de l'amour ! Ca ne pouvait pas en être… !

La jeune femme commença à s'habiller, lasse. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le déni. Elle aimait Ivan. Elle aimait sa douceur, sa naïveté touchante, ses petits sourires timides, sa culture et son amour de la paix et de la tranquillité. Elle aimait ses joues rondes, ses yeux d'un beau mauve toujours un peu brillants, ses cheveux blonds comme le blé aussi désordonnés soient-ils. Elle acceptait ses pensées curieuses qui lui donnaient un charme si étrange et perturbant, ses paroles qui sonnaient comme un murmure, ses secrets qu'il refusait de dévoiler. Et qu'importe s'il n'était pas fils de prince, qu'il avait vécu si seul si longtemps, qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir et qu'il était scellé à cette forteresse. Même le fait qu'il avait essayé de tuer quelqu'un ne la dissuadait pas de l'aimer !  
Sa simple compagnie lui suffisait à être heureuse.  
Parce qu'elle l'aimait.  
Elle l'aimait peut-être beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne se l'accordait…

Mais cet amour, si grand, la terrifiait, la tétanisait. Michelle n'avait jamais aimé – elle avait éprouvé de l'attirance parfois, à quelques jeunes nobles et serviteurs qu'elle avait croisé. Et elle avait, une fois, éprouvé du désir envers Lili – mais la jeune fille avait étouffé rapidement ce sentiment, interdit pour une princesse. Les femmes ne se mariaient pas entre elles. Et encore moins les dauphines !  
Mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait pu s'avouer qu'elle avait aimé…

Que devait-elle faire ? Etouffer, tuer ce sentiment ? Devait-elle le lui clamer ? Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? La raillerait-elle, lui dirait-il comme tous les autres que ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait d'elle ? Que ce n'était ni à une femme de faire le premier pas ni à une princesse d'épouser un manant ?  
Non, il n'était pas comme ça. Ivan comprendrait. Peut-être serait-il embarrassé et troublé mais jamais il ne la repousserait aussi violemment.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Peut-être, n'éprouvait-il pas de sentiments pour elle, mais au moins Michelle saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle en serait surement blessée, mais cela en serait pour mieux tourner la page.  
Et s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait aussi… Eh bien…

Michelle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé ce cas de figure.

* * *

Lili était au puit. Elle récupérait de l'eau pour son frère. Elle-même n'avait pas encore soif. En même temps, à cette heure si matinale, il ne faisait pas bien chaud. La blonde portait même un petit châle brun sur ses épaules.

\- Tu, hum, tu veux un coup de main ?  
\- Non, merci Raivis, je m'en sors bien, lui répondit-elle en tirant de plus belle sur la corde.

Le seau finit enfin par sortir du corridor de pierre. La jeune femme le prit et l'emporta. Raivis la suivit, penaud. Il reprit :

\- Si… Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux me demander…  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais alors chercher des serviettes, ou au moins des bouts de tissus propres ? Je serai dans le couloir, devant ma chambre.

La jeune homme hocha la tête et partit résoudre sa quête. Lili, quant à elle, parvient à la chambrette de son frère. Elle toqua à la porte et entra.  
Il allait juste légèrement mieux depuis qu'il était rentré. Sa respiration était lente mais il avait toujours de la fièvre. Il dormait encore. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le garde se réveillait toujours aux aurores. Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, il lui avait confié que voir le soleil se lever sur le royaume était le plus beau spectacle qu'il lui avait été donné. La lente montée du soleil, chassant les ténèbres et apportant la chaleur, lui redonnait toujours espoir. Elle avait alors essayé de faire de même, mais elle avait le sommeil bien trop lourd et arrivait toujours trop tard.

Mais ce jour-là, se fit remarquer Lili, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il faisait encore nuit.

Elle ressortit, attendant le jeune garde. Il arriva en courant, les bras pleins de tissus et de linges propres.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver… Murmura-t-il attristé.  
\- Allons, c'est plus que suffisant, le rassure-t-elle, merci.

Ils restèrent en silence, ne sachant quoi se dire.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir apporté de gâteaux aujourd'hui… Continua gauchement le châtain.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.  
\- Heu, bien sûr, désolé…

Il voulut lui dire qu'il ne pourrait surement plus lui en donner pendant un moment, à cause de la récompense qu'il avait échangé contre son poignard. Il aurait pu le ramasser tout seul, mais il avait eu bien trop peur qu'Ivan le surprenne et se saisisse de l'occasion pour le ramener de force dans la forteresse. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des sueurs froides.  
Mais il décida de se taire, jugeant que c'était trop déplacé. Lili avait besoin de son soutien et il ferait de son mieux pour l'aider.

\- Je vais préparer un cataplasme, lança alors la jeune blonde, tu peux… M'assister ?  
\- Avec plaisir ! Si ton frère… Enfin…  
\- Il dort, le coupa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Ah… Bien.

Lili avait déjà préparé le nécessaire, il n'avait fallu que mélanger les ingrédients pour obtenir la pâte qu'elle posa sur le ventre de son aîné. Celui-ci gémit légèrement, surement surpris par la chaleur du remède. Il ouvrit un court instant les yeux pour donner un faible sourire à sa sœur, avant de se rendormir.

Lili resta assise sur son tabouret, les yeux vacants. Raivis, timidement, lui prit les épaules et lui susurra quelques paroles rassurantes. Il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment cloué au lit. Il allait s'en sortir. Vash avait connu pire que ça !

La jeune femme lui prit doucement les mains, profitant de ce bref contact. Raivis avait toujours été un peu maladroit mais dans les moments difficiles, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

\- Raivis… Lui dit-elle alors, allons au sommet du château. Il parait que l'aurore est magnifique là-bas.

Décontenancé, son interlocuteur hocha la tête, n'osant pas poser de question. Ils quittèrent la salle et montèrent lentement jusqu'en haut de la plus grande tour, là où il y avait le clocher.  
Ils étaient arrivés un peu trop tard : l'aube commençait à s'évanouir. Mais ce n'était pas important. Là-haut, ils avaient l'impression d'être intouchables. Et ils étaient juste tous les deux… Et quel spectacle de voir le soleil illuminer la ville au lointain !

Lili prit la main de son amant, entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens. Raivis en profita pour se blottir contre elle.

\- Avoue-le, sourit-elle, tu as un peu froid.  
\- Non ! Enfin… Juste un tout petit peu.

Elle a eu son petit rire qu'il aimait tant chez elle et lui enfila, malgré ses grognements de protestation, son petit châle en laine. Rancunier, le jeune homme profita qu'ils étaient de face pour lui voler un chaste baiser. Il n'avait cependant pas vraiment prévu qu'ils l'approfondissent – mais qui était-il pour refuser ? Un baiser de Lili, c'était un avant-goût du Paradis.  
Enfin, d'après lui.

Quand ils rompirent, il la serra dans ses bras, la berçant gentiment :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lili… Tout va s'arranger. Tout sera bientôt terminé…  
\- Je l'espère… Je l'espère tellement, soupira-t-elle tristement contre lui.


End file.
